If I Can Turn Back The Time
by rizweielf
Summary: Jika waktu berputar kembali, akan kukembalikan masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kita bersepeda melewati hamparan bunga canola. Ketika angin dan ombak menjadi saksi matahari terbenam yang kita lihat. Ketika kita bercumbu dengan cahaya rembulan. Ketika aku masih milikmu. Dan kau masih milikku.../Wonkyu/Chapter 3/SEMI HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : Cinta Pertama

_**Seperti dulu, aku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Mendongak keatas dan melihat kearahmu. Dan entah bagaimana kau juga sama, berdiri di balkon kamarmu sambil melihat kearah langit kemerahan. Kau masih memperhatikan senja kemerahan seperti yang dulu. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau masih seperti yang dulu. Kulitmu masih sepucat yang dulu. Rambutmu yang bergelombang tertiup angin seperti dulu.**_

_**Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatmu. Kau...yang lebih dari dua puluh tahun lalu. Terlihat sama seperti yang sekarang...**_

_**Dan aku...merindukannya...**_

_**Aku merindukanmu...**_

.

.

.

.

**Tittle : **

If I can turn back the time

**Genre :**

Angst, Romance and family

**Rating :**

T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jumyeon as Cho Suho

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng / Hankyung

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul / Tan Heechul

**Summary :**

Jika waktu berputar kembali, akan kukembalikan masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kita bersepeda melewati hamparan bunga canola. Ketika angin dan ombak menjadi saksi matahari terbenam yang kita lihat. Ketika kita bercumbu dengan cahaya rembulan. Ketika aku masih milikmu. Dan kau masih milikku...

.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

"_Cinta Pertama"_

.

.

.

_New York-United States_

.

**Author POV**

"_Ne, hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang. Foto? _Geurom,_ aku akan memotretmu dan kakak ipar. Gratis? Hahahaha geurom. Anggap saja hadiah pernikahan untukmu. _Arraseo, _sampai berjumpa dua hari lagi."

Choi Siwon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menaruh benda itu di atas pantry. Diliriknya seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang saat ini sedang sibuk menulis tugas sekolahnya diatas meja _pantry_.

"Apa menu yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam kita, _baby_?"

Anak laki-laki itu―Minho mendelik kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon. Lebih tepatnya pada kata 'baby'. "_Dad, stop calling me like that._"

Siwon terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Minho dan berkata, "Kau akan selalu jadi bayi untuk _Daddy, _Minho-_ah._"

Minho mendengus kesal, "Terserah _daddy _saja. Yang penting jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat ada teman-temanku. Mereka akan bermain kerumah kita besok."

"_Okay, I'll try to remember that._ Kau suka _spaghetti_ bukan? _Daddy _akan memasak _spaghetti vongole_ untukmu." kata Siwon kemudian menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak.

"Pastikan _daddy _benar-benar mengingatnya kali ini. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan seperti saat kita tinggal di San Fransisco dulu. Dan harusnya _daddy_ tidak bertanya jika _daddy_ sudah menentukan menunya." ujar Minho kemudian menutup bukunya dan turun dari kursi pantry berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan putra tunggalnya itu. "_Daddy_ hanya mencari topik pembicaraan, _baby._" jawabnya yang tentu dapat teriakan kesal Minho.

"_Dad, _berhentilah bersikap seperti _Mommy_! Sudah dua hari dia melakukan itu padaku dan rasanya aneh!" teriak Minho dari dalam kamarnya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng kepala sambil mencuci kerang. "Dia hanya mencoba untuk berbaur denganmu..." ujarnya meski tahu bahwa Minho tidak akan mendengarnya.

Matanya kemudian melihat kearah pigura di sudut meja _pantry_, sengaja ditaruh disana sebagai salah satu pajangan. Siwon hanya tersenyum miris melihat pigura itu sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ya, foto keluarga mereka layaknya pajangan. Seperti juga hidup mereka...

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu sejak Siwon dan Minho menyantap makan malam mereka, _spaghetti vongole_ yang membuat Minho makan seperti "monster". Anak laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa puber itu memang tergila-gila dengan _spaghetti._ Dan ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ayahnya.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Siwon duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah sambil memeriksa foto-foto yang ia ambil dua minggu yang lalu di laptopnya. Siwon adalah seorang fotografer _landscape_. Dia sudah menggeluti bidang itu sejak Minho berumur satu tahun. Sebelumnya dia bekerja sebagai fotografer disanalah satu perusahaan majalah terkenal di San Fransisco. Siwon memutuskan berhenti karena pekerjaannya terlalu menyita waktunya. Dia kehilangan banyak waktu bersama keluarganya, terutama Minho. Setelah mereka pindah ke New York, Siwon membuka sebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan Perancis yang berkelas. Ia mendapatkan uang dari hasilnya bekerja di perusahaan majalah selama hampir tujuh tahun.

Siwon mendengar suara mobil dari depan rumahnya, dan dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Dan tak berapa lama, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut biru muncul. Choi Donghae―istrinya baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di perusahaan fashion sebagai desainer. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah namun tersenyum ketika melihat Siwon dan kemudian ikut bergabung di sofa.

"Wow...warna rambutmu membuatku terkejut." ujar Siwon melirik istrinya itu sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Donghae terkekeh dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon. "Apa benar-benar aneh? Aku mengecatnya tadi karena kupikir ini warna yang keren. Seperti warna laut yang ada difotomu." jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah foto di laptop Siwon.

Siwon hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Minho tidak akan mau kau mendekatinya dengan warna rambut seperti itu, Hae-_ah_. Besok teman-temannya akan datang bermain disini."

"Tanpa rambutku yang begini pun dia memang tidak mau aku dekati." gumam Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, menyaman posisi kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ditutupnya laptop di atas pahanya dan memandang istrinya yang masih setia bersandar dibahunya. "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba. Apalagi aku akan pergi dua hari lagi. Jadikan ini waktu untuk dekat dengannya..."

"Okay, aku akan berusaha. Besok akan aku ganti warna si biru ini menjadi _brunette_." jawab Donghae akhirnya. Diangkatnya kepala, memandang wajah suaminya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir didepannya itu. Begitu kecupan singkat itu terlepas, dengan seduktif Donghae berkata, "Kita lanjutkan di dalam?"

Siwon diam sejenak kemudian sebelah tangannya menyentuh pelan pipi Donghae. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi menaruh laptopnya ke atas meja. "Kau tidak lelah?" gumamnya pelan.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk bercinta denganmu..."

Begitu ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, perlahan tapi pasti Siwon mendekatkan wajah mereka. Diraupnya bibir ranum Donghae dalam ciuman dalam dan Donghae membalasnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Siwon menggendong Donghae ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka. Memadu kasih berdua...

_***(Saya ga' bisa buat adegan rate M. Jadi di skip ya hehehehe. Kalian juga ga' rela kan liat adegan ini XD)**_

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi? Apa tidak bisa kita mengirimkan hadiah saja kesana?"

Donghae menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di dada polos Siwon. Sementara itu tangan Siwon mengelus pelan rambut yang basah oleh keringat itu, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu sang istri yang sama-sama topless itu.

"_Andwae..._Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Shindong-_hyung_. Tidak enak jika kali ini aku tidak hadir di hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dia meminta tolong juga untuk memotret pernikahannya. Apa kau tidak ingat? Dia dulu jauh-jauh dari Jeju untuk menghadiri pernikahan kita dan acara kelahiran Minho." ujar Siwon memberi pengertian pada Donghae. Ya, ia ingin menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya saat SMA dulu dan kembali ke pulau tempat dia dibesarkan, Jeju.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Siwon pun mengangguk, "Tapi...apa tidak apa-apa jika kau hanya pergi sendirian? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut. Kita bisa membawa Minho bersama kita."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu istrinya. "Dua minggu lagi kau akan mengikuti New _York Fashion Week_. Tentu kau akan sibuk dengan semua persiapan. Jangan memaksakan diri Hae-_ah_...Lagipula Minho berkata dia ada pertandingan basket sebentar lagi." dikecupnya pucuk kepala Donghae, "Aku hanya seminggu disana. Shindong-_hyung_ bilang pernikahannya ini sekaligus acara reuni dengan teman-teman kami waktu SMA dulu." lanjutnya.

Donghae mengangguk paham, "Sebelum pergi, kau harus mengajariku memasak _spaghetti_. Aku ingin mencoba memasak makanan kesukaan Minho." ujarnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berhubungan dengan suaminya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku akan mengajarimu. Kita akan memasaknya bersama besok..."

Sebenarnya Siwon tahu benar kenapa Donghae mempertanyakan kepergiannya kali ini. Minho menjadi alasan terkuat untuk Donghae. Anak tunggalnya itu tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama Ibunya. Entah bagaimana itu terjadi begitu saja ketika ia berusia enam tahun. Donghae sedang menuju kesuksesannya sebagai salah satu desainer muda yang melejit saat itu. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pekerjaannya hingga sangat jarang bermain atau menemani putra mereka di rumah. Dan itu masih sampai sekarang, begitu juga Minho. Ia terbiasa hanya bermanja dengan Siwon, dan akan canggung ataupun dingin ketika bersama Donghae. Tapi Siwon berharap setidaknya Minho tidak akan mendorong Donghae menjauh mulai saat ini. Siwon tak bisa melarang Donghae untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Karena ia tahu...dirinya tak punya hak untuk menghancurkan impian Donghae.

"Saranghae..." ucap Donghae sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya pelan, "_nado saranghae..._"

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_**Sarang...Love...Ai...Aimer...Liebe...**__**Lyubov'**_**...**

_**Semuanya memiliki arti yang sama. Cinta...**_

_**Jantung yang berdebar dan perasaan menggebu-gebu adalah yang muncul dalam dirimu ketika mengucapkannya. Semuanya sama. Dengan kata yang berbeda namun memiliki kesamaan itu, terdapat kemurnian tak terhingga ketika kau mengucapkannya untuk orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.**_

Siwon baru selesai mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket setelah berhubungan dengan Donghae. Pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu melihat pantulan dirinya sejenak di cermin kamar mandi. Matanya menatap sendu sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang.

_**Tapi ketika kau mengucapkannya tanpa jantung yang berdebar dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Semua kemurnian itu seolah ternodai oleh kebohongan. Kebohongan yang menyakitkan. **_

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang...?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Donghae yang terlelap dengan tubuh polos, ditutupi oleh selimut tebal. Matanya menatap sedih kearah Donghae. _Mianhae..._ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian segera memakai pakaian dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil laptopnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam saat itu dan Siwon menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia akan tidur di ruang kerjanya sambil mengedit beberapa foto.

Setiap sudut ruangan itu terdapat pajangan foto-foto yang ia ambil dari berbagai tempat. Dan beberapa adalah foto keluarga kecilnya. Foto pernikahannya, foto kelahiran Minho, foto liburan keluarganya, foto setiap pertumbuhan Minho hingga sekarang, dan ada foto Siwon dan Donghae dihari anniversary pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya Siwon berencana untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi ia merasa sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melihat kearah laptopnya. Dibukanya sebuah folder dengan password di laptopnya. Setelah memasukkan password, folder itu dapat terbuka. Terdapat beberapa video dan foto di dalamnya.

_**Cinta...**_

_**Apa mungkin aku yang tak mengerti akan cinta? Apa karena itu aku...merasa bersalah setiap mengucapkannya? Atau mungkin itu terjadi karena aku mengucapkannya pada orang yang salah...?**_

Siwon membuka salah satu video. Begitu video diputar, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di depan piano dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Dengan topi ulang tahun dan hiasan-hiasan warna-warni disekitar piano , ia memegang kertas dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Siwon~'.

"_Ini sudah merekam? Ehem, annyeong. Siwon-hyung, saengil chukkae~. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa pergi ke San Fransisco untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Well, uangku dari hasil bekerja di cafe belum cukup untuk membeli tiket pesawat. Tapi aku janji, secepatnya aku akan mengunjungimu disana. Oleh karena itu aku menyiapkan video ini untukmu. Kuharap, tahun depan kita akan bisa merayakannya bersama._"

Pemuda itu kemudian menaruh kertas tadi dan berkata, _"Aku menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Aku menciptakan lagu ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Judulnya adalah 'uri Siwonie' hahahaha terdengar kekanak-kanakan~ Semoga hyung suka._"

Siwon tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat video itu. Pemuda manis itu terlihat bersinar dan ceria dimatanya. Dan ia juga sangat suka ketika jemari-jemari lentik itu memainkan setiap tuts yang membentuk irama manis dan lembut. Sesekali ia melihat kearah kamera dan tersenyum. Iris karamel itu terlalu indah hingga membuat orang tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Permainan piano itu berakhir, pemuda itu melihat ke kamera dengan senyum lebar, _"Otthe? Aku semakin hebat, bukan? Musim semi ini aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Kyunghee jurusan musik. Aku sangat berharap bisa lulus. Hyung akan mendoakanku lulus, kan?"_

Tatapan Siwon kali ini sendu meski senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Pemuda divideo itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. _"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus kembali bekerja, appa sudah memanggilku. Annyeong~"_

_**Jika aku mengucapkannya pada orang yang salah, siapa sebenarnya yang aku cinta...?**_

"_Ah, hehehe aku hampir lupa. Saranghae, Siwon-hyung."_

Dan begitu video itu berakhir, Siwon bergumam pelan, "_Nado saranghae..._Kyunie..."

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_Seoul, South Korea_

.

"_Eomma, _Suho pulang~"

Cho Suho―pemuda manis berkulit pucat dengan bibir pinkish itu memanggil Ibunya ketika membuka pintu rumah siang itu. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, suasana hening malah menyelimuti rumahnya.

"_Eomma_?" panggil Suho sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ditaruhnya tasnya disofa ruang tv. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang letaknya di dekat tangga. Kamar itu adalah ruang kerja. Ia kembali membuka pintu. Tapi Ibunya juga tidak ada disana.

Dan Suho baru akan mencari Ibunya di tempat lain ketika seseorang mencengkram bahunya, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Begitu menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat, berkulit pucat dan bibir pinkishnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya panjang sebelum kemudian mendelik kesal. "_Eomma! _Kau mengejutkanku!" ujarnya kesal.

Sementara itu yang dimarahi―Cho Kyuhyun malah terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut hitam Suho. Ibu berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu memang sengaja bersembunyi untuk mengejutkan putranya itu.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas dan memberikannya pada Suho yang mengikutinya layaknya anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya.

Suho meminum air dibotol itu hingga setengah. "Profesor Kim membatalkan jadwal kuliah hari ini karena ada kompetisi pianis di kampus kami. Sebenarnya, kami diharapkan untuk menonton tapi Suho sedang malas." jawab pemuda yang akhir musim semi nanti akan berusia dua puluh tahun.

Kyuhyun menatap heran putranya, "Kenapa kau tidak menonton? Oh ya, kau tidak berpartisipasi di kompetisi tahunan?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku merasa belum siap, _Eomma_." ia kemudian memeluk pinggang Ibunya, "Jantungku masih sering berdegup sangat kencang hingga membuatku hampir sesak napas." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban Suho. Ia kemudian mengelus tangan Suho yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kau hanya gugup, _chagi_. Kau harus coba melawannya. Jika kau menyerah, itu bisa fatal. Kau bisa mengalami _Anxiety Disorder __***(Gangguan kecemasan)**_ jika terus-terusan menutup diri dan tidak membiarkan orang-orang tahu kemampuan besarmu. _Eomma_ tahu betapa hebatnya putra _Eomma_ ini. Kau adalah pianis terhebat dimata _Eomma_." ujarnya kemudian melepas tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hanya kau harapan _Eomma_. Kau satu-satunya yang _Eomma_ miliki." lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat mata Suho berkaca-kaca. Ia segera memeluk Ibunya itu dengan erat. "_Saranghae Eomma..._"

Sambil mengelus pelan surai Suho, Kyuhyun berkata, "_Ne, nado saranghae..._"

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan _Eomma_. Biar kali ini Suho yang memasak makan malam kita."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kau mau memasak apa, _chagi_? Jangan sampai kau meledakkan dapur disaat _Eomma_ bekerja." ujarnya sambil menaruh laptopnya di atas meja makan.

Suho mempout bibirnya kesal. "_Eomma_ terlalu meremehkanku. Aku sudah banyak belajar memasak dari Kyungsoo. Hari ini aku akan memasak _bibimbap_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian memakai kacamatanya dan mulai mengetik, "Suho-_ah_, besok _Eomma_ akan ke Jeju untuk melihat lokasi drama dan menghadiri pernikahan Shindong _Ahjussi_. _Eomma _akan berada disana selama seminggu. Apa kau tak apa jika dirumah sendirian?" ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah Suho.

"_Gwenchana,_ apa aku boleh mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menginap disini? Akan menyenangkan jika ada mereka." kata Suho sambil mencuci sayuran.

"_Geurae_? _Eomma_ sedikit lega jika mereka menemanimu. Proyek drama kali ini cukup penting untuk _Eomma_." ujar Kyuhyun.

Suho tersenyum dan memandang Ibunya, "Drama kali ini adalah naskah pertama _Eomma_ yang belum terselesaikan dulu, bukan? Hmmm...aku benar-benar menunggunya."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya, dilihatnya Suho yang masih tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau tidak marah?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa marah. Kurasa ini akan menjadi karya _Eomma_ yang paling melejit. Cinta pertama _Eomma..._Hmmm...dia pasti sangat tampan." kata Suho riang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana cinta pertamamu? Apa perlu _Eomma_ membuatnya menjadi naskah drama?"

Blush! Pipi Suho langsung merona. "B-ba-bagaimana _Eomma_ bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu. _Eomma_ sering melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri dan pergi ke kafe Ryeowook-_hyung_." ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kenalkan pada _Eomma_ jika dia ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

Pipi Suho semakin merona mendengar penuturan sang Ibu. "_EOMMA!_"

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan membawa laptopnya. "Hahahahaha! _Eomma_ akan menulis di ruang kerja saja. _Uri _Suho butuh waktu untuk mencari bahan celaan untuk _Eomma_ hahahaha!"

"_Eomma_!"

Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju ruang kerjanya masih tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan Suho sebelum ia menutup pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, tawanya berhenti. Pria yang sudah hampir berkepala empat itu kemudian duduk dikursi kerjanya dan mulai kembali serius mengetik.

Cho Kyuhyun―─seorang _single parent_ sejak bercerai dari suaminya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ia membawa Suho bersamanya, memulai hidup baru mereka dan mengganti marga mereka menjadi Cho, mengikuti marga Ibu kandung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menikah diusia sembilan belas tahun saat mengandung Suho. Setelah melahirkan, ia kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya dan menyelesaikannya diusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Setahun kemudian ia bercerai dan menjadi asisten penulis naskah sebelum memulai debutnya sebagai penulis naskah ketika berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Hampir tiga belas tahun sejak saat itu dan kini Kyuhyun salah satu penulis terkenal. Beberapa naskah dramanya termasuk yang memiliki rating tertinggi. Dan kali ini dia memiliki proyek penting. Penting baginya karena ini adalah naskah pertamanya. Naskah yang tidak pernah ia serahkan kepada produser manapun sebelum bulan lalu. Naskah yang membuat Produser dari sebuah Rumah Produksi terkenal tertarik untuk memproduksinya. Dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya...

_**Cinta...seperti apa cinta? Anak berumur empat belas tahun mempertanyakan hatinya. Dia menanyakan apa itu cinta. Dan diumur itu juga ia benar-benar mengerti apa itu cinta. Cinta itu...kekasihnya. Cinta itu...pemudanya. Cinta itu...Choi...**_

Kyuhyun berhenti mengetik, sejenak ia terdiam sebelum kemudian kembali mengetik.

_**Cinta itu...Choi Siwon.**_

Setelah mengetik nama itu sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang,"Lebih sulit dari yang aku kira."

Ya, lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan karena kisah yang ia ceritakan adalah sesuatu yang pernah terjadi.

Sesuatu yang nyata...

Kisahnya yang sudah terjadi dua puluh tahun lebih...

Kisah yang ia alami ketika berusia empat belas tahun...

Kisah dirinya dan cinta pertamanya...

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

**WK**

.

**Flashback**

.

_Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu..._

.

_Jeju Island-South Korea_

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sudah memutar puluhan kali lagu-lagu Coltrane yang liar di tape milikku. Dan lagu itu selalu membuatku tenang meskipun _Eomma_ selalu heran kenapa aku menyukainya. **"Lagu Jazz yang 'liar' seperti itu tak cocok dikatakan 'tenang'!" **Itu yang selalu _Eomma_ katakan ketika aku memutarnya dengan keras di kamar. Jadi, jika _Eomma_ ada dirumah, aku hanya memutar lagu-lagu Mozart atau Bethoven. Hidup yang membosankan karena harus bersembunyi untuk menyukai satu hal.

Tapi, kadang _Eomma _ada benarnya juga. Aku merasakan gugup berlebihan ketika mendengar lagu Coltrane. Mungkin karena sekarang aku tidak mendengarkannya dari tape kesayanganku di rumah. Tapi dari sebuah mobil Jip yang kunaiki. Jip merah yang terlihat sangat mencolok di jalanan raya. Kedua tanganku sejak tadi terkepal erat dan terasa dingin. Dan suara mobil yang berderu membuatku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang sama cepatnya dengan kecepatan benda merah ini.

"Kudengar kau juga mendengarkan Coltrane."

Suara lembut yang sudah lama tak kudengar itu, membuatku spontan menoleh. Kupandangi seorang pria yang berada di kursi kemudi. Matanya memandang ke depan, melihat jalanan. Tapi aku tahu pria disampingku ini tadi melirikku sebelum mengatakan hal itu.

"Y-ya. Aku suka mendengarkannya meskipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi. _Eomma_ akan mengomel jika tahu aku mendengarkannya..." jawabku gugup.

Pria ini―Ayah biologisku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat batang hidungnya. Ayah yang suka menghilang selama empat tahun dan mendadak muncul lagi seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya tak masalah karena ia sudah bercerai dari _Eomma_. Jadi, tak seperti "menelantarkan anak dan istrinya"._ Well,_ aku tak merasa ditelantarkan. _Papa_, begitu aku memanggil pria bernama Tan Hangeng atau yang lebih dikenal Hankyung itu sejak dulu kuketahui sebagai musisi yang berjiwa bebas. Karena itu aku merasa tak perlu bertanya kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk menetap di Jeju daripada pulang ke Beijing yang tak lain adalah kampung halamannya.

"Cho Taeyeon masih sama seperti dulu. Padahal Caltrone itu keren. Kau tahu, _jazz _ adalah musik _punk_ bagi para orang tua." ujar _Papa_ padaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya aku tidak gugup lagi bersama Papa.

Dia berbanding terbalik dengan _Eomma_ yang terlalu suka mengikuti aturan. Semua yang ia jalani selalu teratur, mungkin pengecualian satu. Ketika ia bercerai dari _Papa_. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kibum, _hyung_ yang umurnya beda dua tahun dariku.

_Eomma_ku—Cho Taeyeon membuat hidupku seperti patung saat bersamanya. Dan Kibum_ hyung_ menambah keruhnya hidupku karena mereka satu spesies. Apalagi setelah _Papa_ pergi, aku harus menerima diriku harus mengikuti apapun perkataan _Eomma_. Huft, beginilah nasib anak-anak yang mengalami dampak perceraian orang tua mereka. Tidak bisa memilih...Ng, sebenarnya bisa, tapi resikonya aku akan terlihat seperti anak pembangkang yang akan merokok diam-diam karena _stress_. _Aniya,_ aku masih punya otak untuk tidak menghancurkan hidupku. Aku harus bertahan setidaknya sampai aku lulus kuliah, aku akan memilih jalanku setelah itu. Orang yang menunggu tentu akan mendapat kesempatan nanti, kan? _Ehem_, apa sekarang aku terlihat lebih tua dari umurku? Sepertinya iya.

"_Eomma _itu tidak tahu selera tentang musik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyanyi di _noraebang_ _***(Tempat Karaoke)**_jika harus pergi bersama rekan kerjanya di kantor." kataku, membuat _Papa_ tertawa.

Setelah tawanya reda, "Sepertinya kalian tak tahu. Sebenarnya _Eomma_mu itu sangat hebat dalam menyanyi. Dia suka menyanyi lagu _trot_ ketika kami masih pacaran, menyanyi di kafe yang biasanya di datangi orang lansia. Dia berhenti menyanyi setelah _Harabeoji_mu menyuruhnya berhenti dan pergi ke Universitas. Taeyeon tak pernah membangkang, ia adalah anak penurut." ujar _Papa_ membuatku tergelak kaget. Aku tak pernah tahu tentang itu dan aku yakin Kibum _hyung_ juga tidak tahu.

_Papa_ melirikku dan tersenyum, "Papa dengar kau ingin melanjutkan _Seoul Art High School_ dan menolak masuk _Paran High School_ seperti Kibum."

_Papa_ sudah mendengarnya? Ah, pasti _Eomma_ yang mengatakannya. Dan aku tahu ini adalah cara _Eomma _untuk membiarkan _Papa_ yang membujukku hanya karena aku menang Olimpiade Matematika tahun lalu. Pasti ini syarat yang ia ajukan pada Papa ketika aku meminta liburan musim panasku di Jeju. Ya, meskipun aku masih canggung saat bersama _Papa_, tapi aku lebih merasa hidup bersamanya daripada menghabiskan liburan musim panasku dengan mengikuti les privat yang membuatku gila. Aku memang suka matematika, tapi aku bisa gila jika setiap hari harus melihat buku disaat teman-temanku menikmati liburan mereka dipantai.

Aku mengangguk, "Bukankah menyenangkan jika aku mengambil musik? Seperti _Papa_..." ujarku pelan.

Pandangan _Papa_ lurus ke jalanan, "Jangan hanya karena ingin seperti _Papa_ kau mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar. _Papa_ tahu bahwa kau mendapatkan beasiswa penuh jika masuk Paran. Disana kau tetap bisa bermusik meskipun di kelas musik atau kelas tambahan."

"..._Geurae, _aku menurut saja." jawabku setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Dan aku mulai tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya ingin kujawab perkataan _Papa_ bahwa bukan hanya karena ingin seperti dia, tapi aku juga mengikuti kata hatiku. Menjadi musisi adalah impianku.

Tapi...mulutku bungkam. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Aku ini memang pecundang...

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Ini kamarmu. Jika kau butuh apapun, beritahu _Papa_ atau Chullie." kata Hankyung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang melihat ke setiap sudut kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua ketika Hankyung menyebut nama "Chullie". Nama itu yang juga ia dengar dari sang Ibu saat di Bandara Incheon tadi pagi. Dan dia langsung lupa kalau dirinya sedang kesal pada Ayahnya itu.

"_**Jangan membuat Papamu tidak nyaman selama kau disana. Dia sudah punya kekasih dan mereka akan segera menikah. Namanya Kim Heechul, panggil dia dengan sopan. Dan jangan membuat onar, Cho Kyuhyun."**_

"Dimana calon _Mama_ku...?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Hankyung.

Awalnya pria itu agak terkejut, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Chullie sedang di kebun anggur, melihat para pekerja. Kau juga mau melihat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ditaruhnya tas ransel yang dipakainya di atas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah sang Ayah. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan disamping Hankyung, membuat sang ayah langsung merangkul bahu anaknya itu. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan friksi menyenangkan ketika sang Ayah merangkulnya. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Kyuhyun merindukan lengan kekar sang Ayah yang memeluknya. Dia merindukan masa dimana dapat merasakan hangatnya perasaan itu.

Kebun anggur yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Letak kebun anggur itu berada di halaman belakang yang sangat luas. Kyuhyun agaknya takjub melihat perkebunan yang menurut sang Ayah baru menjadi miliknya dua tahun yang lalu. Tuan Kim, Ayah dari calon mamanya mengalami krisis besar-besaran di pabrik anggur miliknya. Tuan Kim kemudian meninggal karena serangan jantung. Heechul yang saat itu sedang kalut karena kematian ayahnya tak mampu berbuat apapun. Hankyung lah yang membantunya, berusaha untuk mempertahankan pabrik. Dan akhirnya pabrik anggur ini kembali beroperasi dan maju pesat hingga sekarang.

"Chullie-_ah_!" panggil Hankyung pada seorang pria yang sedang melihat-lihat para pekerja memetik buah anggur.

Kim Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya sebelum kemudian memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Dan perlu diketahui. Bukan hanya Heechul yang terkejut, Kyuhyun juga sama. _Namja? Calon Mamaku itu...namja!?_ tanya dalam hati.

Hankyung yang melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum maklum meski raut wajahnya khawatir. Dia khawatir dengan reaksi Kyuhyun ketika melihat Heechul. Tampaknya ini diluar bayangan "Mama" yang anak laki-laki itu pikirkan.

Heechul lebih dulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya, melangkah maju menuju Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan _smirk_ diwajahnya. "_Aigoo, _aku membuatmu kaget di pertemuan kita yang pertama. Namaku Kim Heechul, tunangan _Papa_mu."

_Dia akan jadi Ibu tiri yang jahat_, mungkin akan seperti itu yang muncul di otak anak lain ketika melihat smirk yang Heechul tunjukkan. Dan akan langsung muncul wajah ketakutan ketika si anak. Maka akan muncul cerita "Cinderella" di zaman modern ini.

Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia memang tampak kaget, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._ Senang bertemu dengan _Mama_."

"_Wow,_ kau benar-benar anak Cho Taeyeon." kata Heechul takjub melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menerimanya dengan baik. Ia kemudian pada Hankyung dan terkekeh, "Kurasa sikap Kibum tidak jauh beda darinya, bukan?"

_Ani. Kami berbeda, _batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang anak yang sangat mudah bergaul. Jadi, dia bukan orang yang kaku atau semacamnya meski dia termasuk orang yang suka menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Dan dia 'sedikit' jahil meskipun sekarang belum diperlihatkannya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Lebih baik kita makan siang bersama. Sepertinya Kim _Ahjumma_ sudah selesai memasak."

Heechul mengangguk, "_Geurae, kajja _Kim Kyuhyun! Kau pasti akan betah disini. Masakan Kim _Ahjumma_ sangat enak." ujarnya kemudian melangkah lebih dulu menuju rumah.

Hankyung terkekeh, "Jangan heran jika dia memanggilmu begitu. Itu tanda bahwa kau akan akrab dengannya." ujarnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "_Papa _memilih calon istri yang hebat." pujinya tulus.

"Hmm..._Papa _tahu itu."

Ayah dan anak itu kemudian kembali berjalan sambil berangkulan menuju rumah. Mereka terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain, dan Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kejadian di mobil tadi.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Heechul membantu Bibi Kim menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Kalian berdua cepat cuci tangan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh meja makan dengan tangan penuh kuman." kata Heechul.

"Ne_, Mama_." jawab Hankyung dan Kyuhyun serentak, keduanya tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu.

Heechul melihat mereka dan tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang. "_Geumanhaseyo,_ cepat cuci tangan."

Keduanya segera menuju westafel dan mencuci tangan mereka ketika suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan.

"Siapa yang datang saat jam makan siang begini?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Biar kutebak, itu pasti si kuda." kata Hankyung setelah selesai mencuci tangannya.

Wajah Heechul berubah masam. "Jika itu benar-benar dia, akan kuberi dia pelajaran! Seenaknya saja dia pergi memotret tanpa aku! Dasar si amatiran!" omelnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang 'si kuda' dan 'si amatiran'. Jadi ia hanya memilih untuk duduk tenang di depan meja makan setelah mencuci tangannya.

Hankyung juga baru akan duduk di kursi ketika mendengar suara teriakan Heechul yang menggelegar. "YAK! CHOI SIWON! BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU SETELAH PERGI MEMOTRET SENDIRIAN!? PERGI KAU SANA!"

"AARGH! _Hyung,_ biarkan aku masuk. Aku sangat lapar!"

"Yak! yak! Jangan masuk! YAAAAK!"

Seorang pemuda masuk sambil berlari ke dalam rumah dan menuju dapur, membuat Kyuhyun segera menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit sedikit _tan_, dengan kaos putih lengan pendek, celana denim sebatas lutut dan sebuah kamera tergantung di lehernya. Pemuda itu sumringah dengan napas terengah-engah. Choi Siwon, nama itu yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari teriakan Heechul tadi.

"Han _ahjussi_, aku boleh makan siang disini kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Heechul yang sudah sampai di dapur dengan tampang murka.

"Ayo cepat duduk. Kau pasti lapar setelah memotret." kata Hankyung dengan senyum.

Dan secepat kilat Siwon duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Heechul mendengus kesal, "Kau sudah seperti pengemis Choi! Padahal kau bisa makan di rumahmu! Kenapa malah memilih rumah kami, sih?"

"Jangan begitu Chullie-_hyung,_ aku janji akan mengajakmu besok. Aku—nng!?... _Nuguseyo_?"

Siwon sedang berbicara dengan Heechul ketika baru menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak ia kenal tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun mengerjap polos ketika tahu bahwa Siwon baru megetahui keberadaannya. Bahkan ia tak berterima kasih seperti biasanya pada Bibi Kim yang memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi padanya. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

"_Aish! _Jika sudah melihat makanan, kau tak peduli dengan sekitarmu." omel Heechul kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun, "Kenalkan, ini Kim Kyuhyun. Dia putraku dan Hannie. Dan Kyu, ini Siwon. Rumahnya adalah hotel Shapire yang jaraknya hampir dua kilometer dari sini. Dia orang yang tidak tahu malu, punya 'rumah' yang menyediakan banyak makanan mewah, malah memilih datang ke rumah ini."

Siwon merengut kesal, "Apa itu bisa disebut rumah?" ujarnya pada Heechul. Dan mukanya langsung berubah cerah ketika memandang Kyuhyun. "_Annyeong_, _naneun _Choi Siwon."

"_Annyeonghaeyo, _Cho—Eh! Kim Kyuhyun_—_"

Klik!

"...imnida." Kyuhyun sedang memperkenalkan diri ketika Siwon langsung memotretnya begitu saja. Kyuhyun sekarang antara kaget dan _spechless_ melihat tingkah Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kau manis sekali, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memotretmu. Anggap saja sebagai awal pertemanan kita, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Dia tertegun ketika melihat senyum lebar kini terpatri diwajah Siwon. Mendadak pipinya terasa panas. Ia segera menunduk karena wajah anak itu bersemu merah...

Dan jantungnya, berdegup kencang...

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya pintu sebelum kemudian melihat kearah laptopnya, terpasang foto yang diambil dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu. Fotonya bersama Hankyung dan Heechul.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka, dan kepala Suho menyembul dari balik pintu. Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu tersenyum cerah.

"_Eomma, _makanannya sudah siap!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cerah putranya.

**_Meski awalnya aku tak menyadari, aku memang sudah terpikat olehnya. Aku menyukainya diusia empat belas tahun. Ya, diumur itu...cinta pertamaku muncul..._**

.

.

.

**WK**

.

_Dua hari kemudian_

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

Debur ombak bergemuruh dan menyapu sisian pantai. Angin yang bertiup menerpa terasa menyejukkan ketika langit memerah menandakan matahari akan terbenam, seperti sebuah lukisan yang indah. Maha karya sang Pencipta itu seakan tergores oleh kuas alam.

Klik! Seorang pria dengan kamera ditangannya, memotret panorama indah itu. Mengabadikan momen indah itu.

_Yeppeuda..._

Begitulah kata yang tergambar dibenak Choi Siwon ketika kakinya menginjak pasir putih pulau Jeju. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia datang kemari. Dan dia tahu bahwa ia akan tetap terkesima ketika melihat matahari terbenam di pulau ini, sama seperti dulu. Tanah kelahirannya ini selalu membuatnya merasa bersyukur atas kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan.

"Yak! Siwon-_ah_!"

Siwon menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang pria bertubuh gempal berdiri di atas batu besar sambil berkacak pinggang. Shin Donghee, pria itu kemudian kembali berteriak. "Yak! Kau datang ke Jeju bukan untuk memotret matahari terbenam! Tapi memotretku!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan pria yang lebih akrab ia panggil Shindong itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat lamanya itu sedang bercanda dengannya. "Jadwal untuk memotretmu dipernikahan itu besok, _hyung_." ujar Siwon kemudian berjalan mendekati Shindong.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang! Kau itu baru saja kembali kemari. Bukannya menyapa semua orang malah pergi memotret." kata Shindong dengan dialek khas Jeju yang membuat Siwon tak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa. Sungguh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar dialek itu.

"_Arraseo, hyung._" jawab Siwon juga menggunakan dialek Jeju dan kemudian merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

Siwon baru tiba di Jeju sekitar dua jam yang lalu, setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari New York-Incheon-Jeju. Tapi ia senang karena perjalanan melelahkan itu terbayarkan dengan keindahan Jeju. Dia bahkan langsung mengajak Shindong yang menjemputnya di bandara untuk pergi ke pantai untuk memotret. Dia terlalu merindukan pulau ini.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil sedan milik Shindong dan menyusuri jalanan. Angin berhembus kencang dan langit perlahan gelap meski saat ini masih kemerahan. Shindong memang jarang bicara saat mengemudi, dia fokus menyetir karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Dia percaya soal mitos yang mungkin terjadi sebelum menikah, seperti kecelakaan.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Sementara itu Siwon lebih memilih kembali memotret. Ia tak melewatkan satu momen pun langit senja disini.

"Kau mau pulang ke hotel? Atau ke rumahku dulu?" tanya Shindong.

"Terserah _hyung _saja. Tak apa jika pulang ke rumahmu dulu. Aku bisa dapat makan malam gratis." jawab Siwon dengan senyum lebar.

Shindong terkekeh pelan, "Kau masih belum berubah juga Siwon-_ah_. Dulu kau juga sering sekali makan dirumahku ataupun dirumah Han _Ahjussi_."

Senyum Siwon meredup ketika mendengar perkataan Shindong, berganti dengan senyum sendu. Shindong menyadari keheningan mendadak itu tersenyum maklum.

"Kau...belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Sejenak Siwon terdiam. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dan menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap langit kemerahan itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa...? Dia terlalu sulit dilupakan. Istilah bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup itu mungkin benar."

"...Satu haripun, aku belum pernah melupakannya..."

.

.

.

**WK**

.

**Flashback**

.

_Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu_

.

"_Jinja_!? Disana masih punya piringan hitam _Coltrane_!?"

Siwon dan Heechul yang sedang membersihkan kamera mereka di sofa ruang tengah, langsung menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan riang Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Hankyung dibalkon yang letaknya tepat disampng ruang tengah.

"Kyuhyun suka sekali dengan Coltrane?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul yang kembali sibuk dengan kameranya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Coltrane, dia memang tergila-gila dengan piringan hitam dan _tape_. Aneh jika melihat ia mempunyai selera seperti itu diusianya sekarang. Apalagi Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang pianis yang selalu memainkan lagu-lagu klasik. Kau lihat saja disudut sana. Hannie membeli _tape_ tua itu khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan piano di ruang musik sudah berpindah ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dan dua hari ini kami selalu menyetel lagu Coltrane ataupun Mozart." ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah sudut kanan ruang tengah. Memang ada _tape_ model lama disana.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya Han _Ahjussi_ selalu menuruti apapun keinginan Kyunie, _ne_?"

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum,"Bukankah terlihat manis? Aku belum pernah melihat sisi Hannie yang seperti itu selama tiga tahun mengenalnya..."

"Wah...kau benar-benar menjadi _Eomma_ sekarang." kata Siwon, antara pujian dan mengejek Heechul. Tapi pria berwajah cantik itu tak membalasnya dan malah terus tersenyum dan memandang kearah Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

Sudah lima hari sejak Kyuhyun tiba di Jeju. Dia sudah membiasakan diri dengan baik, bahkan sangat baik. Bangun dengan senyum cerah, sarapan bersama Hankyung dan Heechul, mengobrol bersama dan bahkan ikut melihat Heechul memotret di beberapa tempat indah pulau Jeju, calon Ibunya itu adalah seorang fotografer _freelance._ Kyuhyun juga sudah hapal tentang apa saja yang ayah dan calon Ibunya sukai. Ia sangat menikmati liburannya dan menelpon Kibum dengan suara riang, mengatakan betapa ia menyukai liburannya. Dan tentu Siwon termasuk dalam bagian yang disukainya.

Siwon berusia lima belas tahun, seharusnya ia berada di tahun pertamanya masuk SMU. Tapi ia lebih memilih mengikuti _Home Schooling_. Menurut Heechul Siwon menjalani _Hotel Schooling_ bukan _Home Schooling_ karena ia memang tinggal di Hotel.

Ayahnya adalah pemilik hotel _Shapire, _hotel berbintang di Jeju dan beberapa hotel berbintang lainnya di beberapa negara. Siwon lahir di pulau ini sebelum kedua orang tuanya memboyongnya ke Seoul. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ibunya meninggal dan sang nenek membawanya kembali ke Jeju. Membesarkan Siwon di pulau ini demi kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga kaya raya, tentu kehidupan mereka menjadi sorotan. Apalagi setelah sang ayah menikah lagi dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Awak media mencari-cari berita dan bahkan memanipulasi berita tentang kemungkinan posisi Siwon sebagai pewaris akan digeser oleh adik tirinya.

Karena hal itu, Siwon awalnya anak yang pemurung. Sampai ia bertemu Heechul dan menyukai dunia fotografi. Ia mulai tersenyum ketika mempunyai kamera pertamanya. Dan semenjak itu, Siwon tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Dia sering berpergian bersama Heechul ke berbagai tempat untuk memotret.

"Siwon _hyung_! Nanti temani Kyuhyun pergi ke toko musik, _ne_?"

Siwon menoleh dan mengangguk, "_Geurom,_ _hyung_ tak akan membiarkan Kyu pergi sendirian."

"Hehehe _gomawo._" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis. Membuat Siwon, Hankyung dan Heechul tertawa melihatnya.

"_Aigoo,_ _uri _Kyunie sangat lucu saat ber_aegyo_." ujar Heechul kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada Kyuhyun dan Hankyung. Keduanya langsung berpose karena tahu akan dipotret.

Klik!

Heechul melihat hasil jepretannya dan tersenyum puas. "Akan lebih bagus jika ada Kim Heechul difoto ini." ujarnya sebelum kemudian memberikan kameranya pada Siwon. "Kau harus membidiknya dengan benar, Siwon-_ah_."

Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya. Heechul pun segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun, membuat anak laki-laki itu duduk ditengah-tengah. Siwon segera berdiri dan bersiap memotret. "Senyum yang manis khusus untuk Kyunie." kata Siwon sambil memutar sedikit lensa kameranya. "_Hyung, _kurangi intensitas senyum itu, kau tersenyum terlalu lebar." lanjutnya.

"Yak!" teriak Heechul kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hankyung terkekeh pelan. Siwon tersenyum melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun, ada perasaan menggelitik yang membuat dadanya berdesir ketika melihat senyum itu. Perasaan bahagia menggebu-gebu muncul dalam dirinya.

"Oke, semuanya. Siap! _Hana, dul, set_!"

Klik!

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Wow...ini sangat indah _Cakka-nim_~"

Disebuah rumah bercat putih, dengan halaman luas yang ditanami oleh pohon-pohon anggur. Beberapa orang kru dari rumah produksi sedang melakukan survei tempat untuk pembuatan drama. Dan mereka terkagum-kagum melihat setiap bagian dari tempat itu. Keindahan rumah itu membuat mereka yang sebenarnya baru tiba di Jeju pagi tadi langsung terpesona.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian dari semua kru. "Ini rumah tempat aku dibesarkan. Tempat pertama dimana aku memikirkan naskah untuk drama ini." jawabnya.

"Anda pasti dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bahagia, _Cakka-nim_. Ibu anda sangat cantik." kata sutradara—Park Yoochun yang akan menggarap naskah Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedang melihat kearah foto pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul yang terpajang diruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "_Ne, _kami keluarga yang bahagia." jawabnya kemudian melihat kearah kru yang lain. "Kalian boleh melihat-lihat dulu. Dibelakang sedang disiapkan panggangan untuk _samgyeopsal_ dan _wine_ untuk kita semua." lanjutnya.

Dan sorakan riang para kru mulai terdengar. "_KAMSAHAMNIDA CHO CAKKA-NIM!_"

"_Geurae. _Aku keatas dulu, _ne_?" kata Kyuhyun permisi.

Ia segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Begitu sampai dilantai dua, ia segera menuju sebuah kamar dengan papan kecil bertuliskan "KYUNIE" di depannya. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu itu.

Dihadapannya kini adalah sebuah kamar yang tetap berdesain sama seperti yang ia tempatinya dulu. Bernuansa putih dan _baby blue. _Langit-langitnya berlukiskan langit biru dengan awan-awan putih, dan setiap barang-barang disana tersusun dengan rapi. Meja belajar yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah piano tua dan sebuah untuk menghidupkan musik dari piringan hitam.

Beberapa foto juga terpatri disana, foto pernikahan 'Papa' dan 'Mama'nya, Fotonya bersama '_Eomma_' dan '_hyung'_nya. Dan gerakan matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto yang ukurannya paling besar, terbingkai dengan pigura putih dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna emas. Foto seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tersenyum, dan seorang pemuda lain mencium pipinya dan merangkulnya dengan mesra. Keduanya berseragam dengan latar sebuah acara kelulusan.

Sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak pernah datang kemari lagi. Dan suasana rumah ini masih tetap dipertahankan. Ayah dan Ibunya sengaja membiarkan tatanannya tetap sama agar kenangan di dalamnya tidak pernah pudar.

Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah balkon kamar. Pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca itu memperlihatkan langit senja kemerahan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan membiarkan angin menyejukkan menerpa tubuhnya.

_**Senja kemerahan ini masih seperti dulu. Dan angin yang menerpa tubuhku dengan perlahan ini masih sama seperti dulu...**_

Kyuhyun merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Meresapi perasaan yang ia rindukan. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti dulu. Ia ingat perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ini. Perasaan yang membuat friksi menyenangkan.

Begitu membuka matanya kembali, Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya berdiri disana, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dulu ia lihat. dengan senyuman yang dulu ia lihat. Dan dunia seolah berhenti sejenak, mereka beradu pandang...dengan tatapan saling merindukan...

_**Seperti dulu, ketika aku berdiri ditempat ini. Melihat kearah langit kemerahan seperti dulu dan angin yang menerpa tubuhku. Dan ketika aku terbuai dengan kesejukan itu, kulihat dirimu dibawah sana. Mendongak keatas dan melihat kearahku dengan senyumanmu yang khas. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau masih seperti yang dulu. Tubuhmu masih tegap seperti yang dulu. Rambutmu yang hitam masih seperti dulu.**_

_**Dan tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum melihatmu. Kau...yang lebih dari dua puluh tahun lalu. Terlihat sama seperti yang sekarang...**_

_**Dan aku...merindukannya...**_

_**Aku merindukanmu...**_

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

.

_**Annyeong readers! Welcome to my new angst fanfic! Hehehehehe. Saya sedang bersemangat untuk menulis FF yang foto-fotonya udah banyak bget saya edit hehehe. Sebenarnya FF ini diluar rencana. Mood saya sedang buruk karena mendadak hilang ide untuk nulis FF saya "Fly to The Sky". Nah, disaat itu muncullah ide untuk FF ini. Dan sebenarnya FF ini di beberapa bagian adalah pengalaman pribadi. Seperti tentang cinta pertama saya dan impian saya untuk masuk jurusan musik yang gagal.**_

_**Misteri-misterinya masih belum terkuak,ne? Chapter depan mungkin perlahan akan terlihat dan bakalan banyak bagian wonkyu momentnya. Jangan lupa review ya. Oh ya, sya bkal apdet Fly to the Sky lgi tngal 13 maret 2015 untuk chapter 7B dan 15 Maret 2015 utk chapter 7c. Sebenarnya mau buat 7B aj, tpi kpanjangan...Tpi klau readers mau sya bkin 7B aj dan ga' ad 7C boleh review atau PM sya sja ne? Sya tnggu komen klian smua~~~**_

_**Dan utk FF ini sampai ktemu di chapter brikutnya! Annyeong!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku Merindukanmu

"Kyuhyun..."

Suara itu masih terdengar sama. Meski sekarang terasa penuh wibawa dan dewasa. Kutatap pria yang telah sangat lama tidak aku jumpai itu dengan seksama. Dan kenangan manis dimasa lalu berkelebat dalam pikiranku, membuatku tersenyum.

"Ne, eoremmanida Siwon hyung..."

Seolah tertular, ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, eoremmanida Kyuhyun..."

_**Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa cintaku untukmu tak pernah pudar, tak hilang dimakan usia, tak habis oleh semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu...**_

_**Dan mencintaimu hari ini...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :**

If I can turn back the time

**Genre :**

Angst, Romance and family

**Rating :**

T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jumyeon as Cho Suho

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng / Hankyung

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul / Tan Heechul

Summary :

Jika waktu berputar kembali, akan kukembalikan masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kita bersepeda melewati hamparan bunga canola. Ketika angin dan ombak menjadi saksi matahari terbenam yang kita lihat. Ketika kita bercumbu dengan cahaya rembulan. Ketika aku masih milikmu. Dan kau masih milikku...

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

**Jeju-South Korea**

.

.

**Author POV**

Sebuah mobil Audi putih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sekaligus perkebunan anggur, seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya. Jung Changmin, seorang aktor kenamaan itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuah tas belanjaan ditangannya.

Dipandanginya sejenak rumah di depannya itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Changmin-_ah,_ perlukah kita kemari sekarang? Bahkan lawan mainmu belum datang hari ini. Syuting akan dimulai seminggu lagi." kata seorang pria bersuara cempreng keluar dari sisi kemudi mobil itu. Kim Junsu—manager dari aktor tampan bertubuh tinggi itu melihat kearah rumah yang tampaknya sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh para kru dari drama yang akan dibintangi oleh Changmin.

Changmin berdecak kesal pada Junsu, "Apa salahnya jika kita memberi salam pada para kru? Lagipula, _photoshoot_ku sudah selesai sore tadi. Kau tak bisa mengatur keinginanku sekarang." ujarnya kemudian berjalan masuk. "Bawa botol-botol _yogurt _yang ada didalam mobil." lanjutnya. Dan Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Ting! Tong!

Changmin menekan bel pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu dibuka oleh salah seorang kru wanita. "Omo! Changmin-_ssi_~"

Dengan sopan Changmin membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum penuh karisma. "Annyeonghaseyo, apa aku mengganggu kalian? Aku ingin melihat-lihat lokasi untuk drama kita nantinya." ujar Changmin dengan sopan, berbeda sekali saat dia berbicara dengan Junsu tadi.

"_Animnida,_ silahkan masuk."

Changmin pun segera masuk dan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan keramaian para kru yang berbincang-bincang, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Yoochun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park _Kamdong-nim_." sapanya.

Yoochun langsung menoleh dan kaget. "Changmin-_ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru menyelesaikan _photoshoot_. Karena besok aku baru kembali ke Seoul, akan menyenangkan jika menyempatkan diri kemari." jawabnya dengan sopan, matanya kemudian melihat sekeliling, "Wow, rumah Cho _cakka-nim_ sangat indah dan nyaman." lanjutnya. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau rumah ini adalah milik penulis naskah drama yang akan ia bintangi, dan tempat ini akan menjadi salah satu lokasi.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu, ikutlah bergabung. Cho _cakka-nim_ menyiapkan _samgyeopsal_ untuk kita semua." ujarnya.

"Wow tepat sekali. Aku meminta Junsu-_hyung_ mengambil botol-botol _yogurt _dimobil, bagus untuk pencernaan." ujar Changmin matanya kemudian melihat sekeliling, "Oh ya, dimana Cho _cakka-nim_?" tanyanya heran karena tak menemukan sosok pria berkulit pucat dan rambut ikal yang seharusnya ada.

"Cho _cakka-nim_? Ah, dia pergi sebentar. Katanya kita langsung makan saja tanpa menunggunya."

Changmin tampak agak kecewa, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Alasan sesungguhnya ia datang kemari adalah untuk menemui pria itu, sosok yang berusia sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya tapi tidak tampak tua. Sosok memukau yang penuh keanggunan. Sosok itu...Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Gomawo."

Siwon menerima minuman kalengyang Kyuhyun berikan. Mereka berdua berada di mini market yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Keduanya berusaha untuk tidak tampak canggung satu sama lain dan menikmati udara malam.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali saat ia melihat Siwon dari balkon kamarnya. Ketika melihat senyum itu, ia seolah terhipnotis. Jantungnya menimbulkan friksi menyenangkan, ia juga tersenyum. Dan ketika pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pria dewasa itu berkata, 'Mau ikut pergi denganku sebentar?', ia langsung menyutujuinya. Tak peduli jika rumahnya sedang ramai, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi mengambil satu kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan ia dapatkan lagi dikemudian hari...

Ya, Kyuhyun khawatir ia tak akan dapat kesempatan lagi...

"Apa _hyung _sudah bertemu Shindong-_hyung_? _Hyung_ datang untuk menghadiri pernikahannya, bukan?"tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan setelah cukup lama diam. Ia tahu bahwa satu-satunya kemungkinan yang membuat Siwon berada di Jeju adalah pernikahan sahabat mereka itu.

Siwon mengangguk kemudian membuka minuman kaleng ditangannya, "Dia yang menjemputku dari bandara tadi. Kami berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kemudian aku melihatmu." jawabnya tanpa ragu, dan itu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tidak karuan.

"_H-hyung_ sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau ikut makan malam di rumah?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau jantungnya akan melompat-lompat.

Siwon tersenyum, "_Gwenchana,_ aku merasa tidak enak jika ikut bergabung. Lagipula aku belum terlalu lapar."

Kruyuuuuuk...

Kyuhyun hampir saja melepas tawanya ketika mendengar suara perut yang kelaparan itu, dan tentu Siwon langsung tersenyum menahan malu.

"_Palliwa, _aku juga sudah sangat lapar." ujarnya setelah tawanya berhenti.

Siwon menggeleng, "Ada yang benar-benar ingin aku makan sekarang."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti Siwon, tak jauh dari mini market tadi ada sebuah warung pinggir jalan yang menyediakan _tteokbokki_.

"Kita sering makan ini dulu. Apa kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdesir ketika mendengar perkataan pria yang kini menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum khas itu. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Tentu aku ingat..."

"Sangat ingat..."

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

**Flashback**

.

Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu...

.

"_Hyung _tidak usah khawatir, kami baru saja keluar dari toko musik karena Kyunie terus saja berkutat dengan piringan hitam sampai lupa waktu." Siwon sedang berada di dalam telepon umum, menelpon Heechul setelah mendapat pesan di _pager_ miliknya.

"Aish, harusnya kau mengingatkannya untuk pulang. Ini sudah malam!" omel Heechul.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, diliriknya Kyuhyun yang duduk menunggu diluar telepon umum sambil memasang _headset_ yang disambungkan dengan _tape recorder_ kecil ditangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menahannya? _Hyung_ tidak lihat betapa menggemaskannya Kyuhyun saat sibuk dengan piringan-piringan hitam itu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Kyuhyun duduk mendengarkan musik dengan kedua tangan memeluk bungkusan berisi piringan hitam yang mereka beli tadi.

Diseberang sana Heechul ikut menghela napas panjang, "_Arraseo, _apa perlu aku menjemput kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

"_Gwenchana, _kami akan pulang naik bis." kata Siwon.

"Bawa pulang anakku dengan selamat Choi atau kau akan dapat balasannya." ancam Heechul dan itu membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"_Arraseo, geurom._" Siwon menaruh kembali ganggang telepon ketempat semula dan keluar dari kotak telepon umum.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa kata _Mama_?"

"Dia mengancamku. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana dia." jawab Siwon sebelum kemudian tertawa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Mereka tidak akan menjemput kita, kan?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Kita naik bis. Bis berikutnya akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi akan datang."jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangan.

Kruyuuuuk

Suara itu membuat Siwon langsung menoleh dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semerah tomat. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi hanya mampu terkekeh pelan karena tahu Kyuhyun sangat malu sekarang, merangkul bahu anak laki-laki itu dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Kau mau makan _tteobeokki_ untuk mengganjal perut sebelum kita pulang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, tak menolak karena ia baru menyadari dirinya kelaparan dan tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ketika jemarinya digenggam oleh pemuda itu, Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya kembali memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena hal lain.

Dia sedang jatuh cinta...

Ya, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya...

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Suho?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon dan menjawab, "Baik, dia di tahun keduanya kuliah."

Siwon mengangguk paham, "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihatnya." gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya melihat keluar jendela taksi yang mereka berdua naiki, berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Tan. "Dia sekarang pasti sudah secantik dirimu." lanjutnya.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda, membuat Siwon tertawa pelan.

Pria itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam. "Kau selalu tampak cantik di mataku." gumamnya.

Mendengar gumaman Siwon membuat sepasang _caramel eyes_ itu sendu. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir sekilas terlihat sebelum berganti dengan senyum lebar, "Kau masih segombal dulu, _hyung_. Kuharap Minho tidak menuruni sifatmu itu."

"Aku ayahnya, tentu dia akan menuruni semua sifatku." jawaban Siwon membuat keduanya tertawa.

Kyuhyun memandang pria itu dengan senyum lebar, "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, kau kan fotografer terkenal."

"Hei, kupikir ada penulis terkenal berada disampingku." balas Siwon dengan ekspresi lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

Siwon terlihat sangat menikmati pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya, entah kenapa ia memang merasa yakin akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ketika mobil Shindong melewati rumah keluarga Tan,Siwon tak dapat menghentikan dirinya. Disuruhnya Shindong menghentikan mobil dan pergi. Membiarkan dirinya berdiri tepat di tempat yang sama seperti dua puluh enam tahun lalu...

**Biarkan hanya momen bahagia yang kami ingat...**

**Biarkan hanya ada tawa yang kami perlihatkan...**

**Biarkan hanya ada kami berdua...**

**Dia dan Aku**

.

.

.

WK

.

.

Flashback

.

"Tuan muda! Nyonya besar menyuruh anda belajar untuk ujian dengan Kim _Songsaengnim_!"

"Besok saja! Ujiannya masih ada dua hari lagi! Lagipula ini masih musim panas meskipun akan segera berakhir! Harus menyenangkan!"

Pemuda dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek, celana panjang berwarna putih dan tas yang ia sandang , berlari keluar dari kamarnya—kamar VIP _Shapire_ Hotel. Siwon berlari menghindari Pelayan Shim, pelayan pribadinya sejak masih kecil. Setelah rasanya ia jauh dari jangkauan pelayan Shim, Siwon berbalik dan melihat pelayan Shim yang berdiri di ujung lorong kamar, bersender di dinding dengan napas terengah-tengah.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Kau harus berolah raga, _Ahjussi_!" ujarnya kemudian mengalungkan kamera polaroid di lehernya dan berkata, "Aku akan makan malam di rumah Heechul _hyung_! _Annyeong_~"

Dengan wajah riang, Siwon segera masuk ke lift menuju lobi. Menyapa semua pegawai hotel yang ada disana. Pegawai yang sudah tahu tuan muda mereka akan pergi segera menyiapkan sepeda di depan lobi.

"_Gomawo._ Ambil tip diatas meja kamarku,_ ne_?" ujarnya sebelum pergi mengayuh sepedanya pergi.

Musim panas akan segera berakhir, tak terasa hampir tiga minggu sejak Kyuhyun datang ke Jeju. Siwon dan Kyuhyun banyak sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memotret,pergi ke toko musik, makan _tteokbeokki_,bermain sepeda, pergi ke pantai, sampai berkemah _(meskipun hanya dihalaman belakang rumah)_. Mereka menikmati setiap hari yang menyenangkan.

Siwon mengayuh sepedanya sambil memperhatikan senja yang kemerahan. Redup cahaya yang akan muncul mengingatkannya bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui liburan musim panas akan berakhir, pemilik iris karamel itu tampak sedih. Dan hari ini Siwon akan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Begitu tiba di depan rumah keluarga Tan, ia berhenti. Memarkirkan sepedanya dan hendak masuk. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di balkon. Itu balkon kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki itu memandang ke langit senja, tatapannya tampak sendu.

Siwon berjalan dan berdiri tepat di bawah balkon, dan Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Ia masih termenung memandang langit kemerahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _babyKyu_?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya. Dan dua kata terucap dari bibirnya, "Wonnie _hyung_~"

Dan Siwon ikut tersenyum lebar dan berkata dalam hati, besok akhir musim panas. Tapi bukan berarti kita akan berakhir Kyu. Tersenyumlah, kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan sekarang akan kuberikan kado terindah...

"Mau ikut dengan _hyung_?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, "_Eodi_?"

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika sudah tiba di depan rumah keluarga Tan. "_Annyeong_." kata Kyuhyun.

Meski hatinya merasa enggan berpisah, Siwon akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne, annyeong._"

Kyuhyun keluar dari taksi dan hendak masuk ke rumah ketika Siwon memanggilnya, "Kyu!"

Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah Siwon, "_Ne_?"

Namun, Siwon hanya menunjukkan senyuman ambigu. "Besok saja. Masuklah."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon cukup lama, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Membiarkan taksi yang Siwon naiki melaju pergi. Ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak masuk ke rumah ketika melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu.

Shim Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum lebar, "_Long time no see, hyung._"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk." ujarnya.

Changmin mendengus pelan, "Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Rahasia." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong bahu Changmin. "Ayo cepat masuk."

"Aish, _arraseo_."

Changmin pun segera masuk. Dan Kyuhyun menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah aktor terkenal yang tak lain adalah adik sahabatnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Masih melihat kearah jalan dan taksi yang menjauh...

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_New York-United States_

.

"_Ne, _aku baru saja pulang? Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"_Disini sudah malam, Hae-ah. _Dan aku sudah makan malam."

Donghae terkekeh pelan menyadari kesalahannya ketika melirik jam yang ada di dinding, menghitung berapa jam perbedaan waktu di New York dan Jeju. Pria itu baru saja kembali dari super market. Menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja keperluan keluarga yang biasanya menjadi salah satu kegiatan Siwon karena dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu sampai dirumah, ia langsung menelpon suaminya itu.

"Kurasa kau pasti _jet lag_." ujarnya kemudian mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ di ponselnya dan menaruh benda persegi itu atas meja _counter _dapur.

"_A litte bit, but it's okay._ Keindahan pulau ini membuatku segar kembali." jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

Donghae ikut terkekeh, tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantung belanjaannya. "Aku akan memasak _spaghetti aglio olio_ dan _smoked beef _nanti untuk makan malam_._" ujarnya.

"Sounds good. Aku harap seenak buatanku."

Donghae langsung cemberut, "Kau mengejekku?"

Suara tawa terdengar diseberang sana. "Oh, Hae-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. Masakanmu pasti enak, berjuanglah." ujar Siwon.

"_Geurom,_ aku akan berusaha. Sebaiknya kau makan malam dan istirahat." kata Donghae mengingatkan sebelum kemudian berkata, "Apa Shindong _hyung_ mengadakan acara melepas lajang malam ini?"

Siwon tertawa lagi, "Tidak, dia terlalu gugup hingga lupa dengan acara itu."

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya, itu lebih baik. Daripada kalian mabuk dan bangun dalam keadaan pusing, mengganggu acara pernikahan saja nantinya."

"Hae-ah, aku tutup dulu ne? Katakan pada Minho aku merindukannya. Annyeong."

"_Ne, annyeong_." kata Donghae kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Cklek!

Pria itu mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka dan langsung mengetahui siapa yang masuk, Minho. Minho masuk ke dalam rumah, dari ruang tengah ia dapat melihat Ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak berkata apapun.

"Kau baru pulang, _baby_? _Mommy _akan menyiapkan makan malam kita, _spaghetti aglio olio with smoke beef. _Oh ya, tadi _daddy_mu menelpon. Katanya dia merindukanmu." kata Donghae dengan nada ceria, berharap Minho akan senang.

Tapi Minho hanya memandang Ibunya dengan datar sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku akan keluar saat makanannya siap." Ia kemudian pergi masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika mengetahui betapa sulitnya Minho untuk di dekati. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia merasa benar-benar sedih. Benar-benar sedih...

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

Di taman belakang _Shapire Hotel_ sedang berlangsung persiapan pernikahan. Alunan musik pernikahan dari orkestra kecil di sudut kiri altar berhiaskan bunga mawar putih yang dipersiapkan sesuai dengan suasana bahagia itu. Tamu sudah berdatangan memenuhi tempat acara. Dan sembari menunggu acara dimulai, para tamu undangan duduk di kursi yang dipersiapkan—tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu menggunakan setelan jas berwarna _baby blue_. Setelah bertemu dengan Shindong untuk mengucapkan selamat, ia duduk dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Dramamu sangat bagus, Kyuhyun-_ah._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "terima kasih", pada teman SMUnya—Im Yoona yang hadir dan duduk disampingnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah seorang pria yang tampak sibuk memotret dan memberi arahan pada beberapa orang fotografer lain. Siwon, pria itu memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Siwon, dia terkenal sekali di Amerika." ujar Yoona membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Yoona tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Setelah melepaskan statusnya sebagai pewaris Choi Group, kulihat dia lebih bahagia. Kau tahu, aku pernah mengunjungi restoran miliknya dan mendengar banyak kabar tentang popularitasnya. Bahkan istrinya adalah seorang desainer terkenal. Kupikir hidupnya lebih sempurna sekarang."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah...?"

"Kupikir dulu kau yang akan menikah dengannya, Kyu. Melihat bagaimana hubungan kalian." ujar Yoona kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. Menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia menjawab, "_Aniya, _kami lebih cocok jadi sahabat."

"Sebatas itu..." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian mendengar pengumuman dari pembawa acara bahwa pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Dan Kyuhyun ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Shindong berjalan menuju altar bersama istrinya.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

_New York-United States_

.

"Minho-_ah_!"

Minho menoleh ketika melihat mobil _mini cooper S_ yang berada diparkiran mobil depan sekolahnya. Dilihatnya tampak Donghae berdiri di depannya dengan beberapa gadis remaja yang mengerubuninya, meminta tanda tangan dari desainer terkemuka itu. Dengan ramah dan sabar Donghae membubuhkan tanda tangannya, sesekali mengajak mereka bicara.

Alih-alih Minho senang melihat Ibunya menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput, anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan wajah tidak senang. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan selain menghampiri Ibunya. Selain karena akan timbul berita buruk di majalah dan koran tentang keluarganya, ia (terpaksa) berjanji pada sang Ayah untuk berusaha dekat dengan Ibunya.

"_Mommy,_" panggil Minho yang kini berdiri tidak jauh.

Donghae segera menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada putranya. Ia kemudian memberi kode pada Minho untuk menunggu sebentar. Setelah selesai memberi tanda tangan, Donghae segera pamit untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia segera masuk ke mobil, disusul Minho yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"_Mwo_?" Minho melontarkan pertanyaan singkat itu ketika melihat Donghae yang tersenyum lebar namun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"_A-aniya!_" Donghae segera terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian melihat ke depan—mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menghilangkan cairan hampir terjatuh dari kelopak matanya dan tersenyum. _Sudah lama sejak kau memanggilku,_ batin Donghae.

"_Mommy_ rasa lebih baik makan malam di restoran kita hari ini. _Otte?_" kata Donghae.

Minho terdiam beberapa saat, "_Ne, chua_." jawabnya, lagi-lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya, menuju restoran mereka. Dan tanpa sang Ibu yang terlalu fokus menyetir sadari, Minho memperhatikan dengan seksama Ibunya itu. Sejak melihat mata Donghae yang berkaca-kaca, Minho seolah melihat sisi lain dari Ibunya. Dan ia penasaran. Mendadak perasaan menggelitik mengusiknya.

Aku merasakan sosok Ibu yang telah lama kulupakan...

.

.

.

WK

.

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

"_Gomawo _kau sudah datang Kyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shindong, sahabat yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir tidak dijumpainya. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang dipernikahanmu _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggu hari ini. Harusnya _hyung_ lebih cepat menemukan Shinae _noona_." ujarnya membuat Shindong tertawa. Sementara itu Shinae—istri Shindong tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak datang bersama Suho? Aku sangat merindukan keponakanku." tanya Shindong.

"Dia tidak bisa datang karena kuliah. Tapi dia menitipkan sesuatu padaku." kata Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dan memberikannya pada Shindong.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sebelum kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah flashdisk di dalamnya. Shindong menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dia memintamu untuk menghidupkannya sekarang." kata Kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk Screen Proyektor yang dipasang disudut.

Shindong mengangguk dan segera menemui operator. Shinae bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Apa yang Suho berikan? Video?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Noona_ akan menemukan jawabannya setelah melihatnya nanti."

Screen proyektor kemudian hidup, semua tamu yang hadir segera melihat kearah screen yang pertama kali menampilkan sebuah foto Shindong dengan seorang bayi dalam pelukannya. Dan kemudian beberapa foto Shindong bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang diketahui adalah Suho. Screen kemudian menampilkan Suho belajar mengendarai sepeda roda duanya dibantu Shindong. Beberapa kali terjatuh tapi Suho tetap bersemangat.

"_**Shindongie ahjussi seperti teman dan ayah untukku. Sejak kecil dia selalu melakukan banyak hal untukku."**_

Rekaman suara Suho mengiringi video itu. Video itu kemudian berganti dengan video Suho dan Shindong bercosplay ala saylor moon yang membuat semua yang hadir tertawa.

"_**Setiap berkunjung ke Jeju, Shindong Ahjussi selalu menyempatkan waktunya mengajakku bermain dan melakukan hal gila."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat video Suho dan Shindong menjahili dirinya yang sedang serius menulis. Dan kemudian menampilkan Suho yang sudah beranjak remaja, bernyanyi di _Noraebang_ dengan Shindong yang tertawa lepas. Terakhir, video itu menampilkan Suho di depan piano, memainkan lagu sonata yang indah.

Ketika permainan piano itu berakhir, Suho kemudian tersenyum kearah kamera. _**"Ahjussi, hari ini kau sudah menemukan teman baru. Teman hidup yang akan melakukan semua yang kita lakukan bersamamu, tapi adegan saylor moon tolong jangan diulang lagi, ne?"**_

Semua tamu lagi-lagi tertawa, tak terkecuali Shindong. Pria itu merangkul bahu Shinae dan tersenyum pada istrinya. "Dia benar, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian saylor moon lagi."

"_**Ahjussi, aku mulai beranjak dewasa. Tapi aku masih ingin kembali ke masa kecilku. Dunia orang dewasa ternyata masih belum cocok untukku. Lagipula Eomma masih menganggapku anak kecil."**_

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Suho. Sudah delapan belas tahun ia bercerai dan hidup berdua dengan Suho. Tanpa sadar dia memang terus menganggap jika putranya itu masih anak-anak. Terkadang ia masih senang menyanyikan lagu _lulaby_ sebelum tidur untuk Suho, meski awalnya putranya itu tampak terganggu.

"_**Aku merindukan Ahjussi. Apa ahjussi juga merindukanku? Jika ahjussi menelponku sekarang, aku pasti akan segera berangkat ke jeju dan meliburkan diri dari kuliahku. Tapi mohon telpon aku, ne? Kalau bukan begini, Eomma tidak akan mengizinkanku libur kuliah. Dan kuharap Shinae Ahjumma juga tidak keberatan jika aku sedikit menganggu bulan madu kalian."**_

Lagi-lagi semua tamu tertawa mendengar kepolosan da kelucuan Suho. Pemuda itu juga ikut tertawa dalam video.

"_**Dan oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Semoga Ahjussi dan Ahjumma segera diberi bayi yang lucu dan imut sepertiku. Anyeong! Oh ya, telepon aku ne?"**_

"Cepat telepon dia Shindong!" teriakan salah satu tamu membuat tamu lain tertawa lepas setelah video itu berakhir.

Shindong segera merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel. Ia kemudian menatap Shinae. "Bolehkah aku menelponnya?"

Shinae tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Shindong pun segera menelpon Suho. "Suho-_ah, Ahjussi_ sudah melihat videonya. Kau harus segera ke bandara sekarang! Jangan pedulikan _Eomma_mu, dia tidak bisa menolak."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar Shindong yang menelpon Suho. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Suho benar-benar mirip denganmu." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kecuali alisnya, benar-benar khas keluarga Choi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu, "Ya, alisnya benar-benar mirip _hyung _dan Seunghyun." jawabnya.

Siwon menangkap senyum ambigu itu, ia kemudian berkata, "Mau menemaniku sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "_Eodi_?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

_Seoul-South Korea_

.

Sebuah mobil _Cadillac Limosin_ berhenti di depan Kyunghee University. Seorang pria berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun keluar dari dalamnya, tubuhnya tampak tegap dan gagah. Ia menatap kearah bangun di depannya, dan begitu asistennya menghampiri ia langsung berkata, "Kalian tunggu disini. Biar aku sendiri."

Choi Seunghyun segera masuk menuju fakultas musik di universitas itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Dan Seunghyun sangat mengenal pemuda itu, putranya—Suho.

"Suho-_ah_!"

Suho menoleh dan mendapati Seunghyun berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan tersenyum lebar. "_Appa_?" panggil Suho, pemuda itu juga tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

Debur ombak berbunyi pelan. Air pantai sedikit mengenai kaki Kyuhyun yang tak beralas. Pria manis itu tersenyum ketika meraskan dingin air menyentuh jemari kakinya dan angin sejuk menerpa tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda itu, kedua tangannya membawa sepatuh miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Segarnya~ Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menikmati angin sejuk begini." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop. Sulit menikmati waktu begini."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, "Seringlah untuk berolah raga dan terkena sinar matahari. Tidak baik berada di depan laptop terus menerus."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "_Arraseo_~" jawabnya kemudian berjalan kembali. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Dua puluh tahun berlalu. Kita sudah semakin tua ya?" gumamnya.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, berjalan cepat dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku mulai merasakan diriku tua setelah sakit pinggang yang sulit reda beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Jawaban Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku serius, berhentilah bercanda."

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Kita bisa stress jika berbicara tentang masa lalu tanpa bercanda. Kau tahu itu."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia kemudian memandang Siwon dalam. Mata keduanya bertemu sangat lama. Dan dada keduanya terasa berdesir, jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Siwon.

"Sesungguhnya aku memang sudah gila..." ucapnya.

Siwon merasakan jemari lembut yang ia rindukan itu, "Begitu juga aku."

Keduanya terlarut dalam dunia ambigu yang sulit dijelaskan. Keduanya tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya mereka tampak ragu, tapi kemudian Siwon meraup bibir Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia jatuhkan sepatu ditangannya, merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat. Keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan rindu yang tak terkira...

Tak peduli akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya...

Mereka hanya saling merindukan...

Dalam dunia mereka berdua...

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

_Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu..._

_._

"Dingin!" keluh Kyuhyun ketika kakinya menyentuh air pantai. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_" panggil Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Siwon. "Apa yang membuat _hyung _mengajak Kyunie kesini?" tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah toples berisi kunang-kunang. Kyuhyun takjub melihat kunang-kunang yang bersinar.

"_Yeppeuda_..." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun, "Akhirnya _hyung_ melihat senyum Kyunie yang sesungguhnya. Kemarin Kyuhyun selalu tampak murung dan sedih."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Habis, besok Kyunie akan segera kembali ke Seoul. Menyebalkan."

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyunie. Masih ada waktu." ujar Siwon pelan. Ia kemudian berkata lagi, "Berjanjilah Kyunie akan tersenyum seperti ini besok. Jangan pergi dengan wajah sedih, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan memberanikan diri memeluk Siwon. "Kyunie sayang, Siwon _hyung_." ucapnya.

Siwon merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, kupu-kupu seolah mengelitik dari dalam perutnya. Perasaan senang menghinggapinya. Ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ia melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun lama sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

**Kenangan indah akan selalu indah...**

**Kenangan indah akan selalu dirindukan...**

**Kita berdua saling merindukan...**

**Dan selamanya akan begitu...**

**Aku merindukanmu...**

.

.

.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

**Mian, baru apdet FF ini aj. Laptop saya rusak, data saya bnyak hilang. Jadi sya hrus mengetik ulang FF lainnya. Mhon bersabar, ne?**

**Jangan lupa review. Annyeong~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sedih dan Bahagia

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia kemudian memandang Siwon dalam. Mata keduanya bertemu sangat lama. Dan dada keduanya terasa berdesir, jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Siwon.

"Sesungguhnya aku memang sudah gila..." ucapnya.

Siwon merasakan jemari lembut yang ia rindukan itu, "Begitu juga aku."

Keduanya terlarut dalam dunia ambigu yang sulit dijelaskan. Keduanya tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya mereka tampak ragu, tapi kemudian Siwon meraup bibir Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia jatuhkan sepatu ditangannya, merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat. Keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan rindu yang tak terkira...

Tak peduli akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya...

Mereka hanya saling merindukan...

Dalam dunia mereka berdua...

Dan ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuhyun seolah kembali menyadari bahwa ini salah. Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. Ia berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Begitu juga Siwon, meski sesungguhnya ia tak rela melakukannya...

.

.

.

.

**Tittle : **

If I can turn back the time

**Genre :**

Angst, Romance and family

**Rating :**

T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jumyeon as Cho Suho

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng / Hankyung

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul / Tan Heechul

.

.

Chapter 3

"_Sedih dan Bahagia"_

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

_Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu..._

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

**Author POV**

"_Papa!_"

Hankyung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kedatangan, disusul oleh Kibum. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat hampir setengah berlari, Kibum dengan santai dan tenang. Ia hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung menghambur kepelukan sang Ayah. Terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu? Tidak, Kibum tak pernah melihat adiknya sebegitu senang melihat ayah mereka. Tapi ia sudah mendengar cerita-cerita adiknya tentang liburan menyenangkannya di musim panas lalu.

"Mana _Mama_? Kenapa tidak ikut menjemput kami?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Hankyung tersenyum, "Chullie sibuk untuk persiapan pernikahan, _chagi._ Tapi dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian."

Di musim gugur yang indah. Hankyung dan Heechul akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua hari lagi. Pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan di tengah kebun anggur mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tentu menghadiri pernikahan '_Papa'_ dan '_Mama'_ mereka itu. Dan Taeyeon akan menyusul, tepat dihari pernikahan. Dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Hankyung memandang Kibum, "Senang kau bisa datang ke rumah _Papa,_ Kibum-_ah._"

"_Ne, Papa._" jawab Kibum tenang dengan senyum singkat. Sangat singkat, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Hankyung dapat memaklumi itu. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pemuda yang sudah menginjak tahun pertamanya dibangku SMU itu. "_Kajja,_ bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan lezat untuk makan siang kita."

"Hmm~~ Aku sudah tak sabar makan masakan bibi Kim." kata Kyuhyun semangat. Hankyung hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anak bungsunya. Dirangkulnya bahu kedua putranya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan senyum. "Chullie sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Kibum-_ah._"

Kibum hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kakaknya yang selalu dingin dan kaku. "Kau bisa bertaruh denganku, _hyung_? Ekspresimu akan berubah ketika melihat tingkah _Mama._" ujar Kyuhyun antusias.

Hankyung mengacak rambut anaknya itu, "_Papa_ juga bertaruh denganmu Bummie. Kau akan melihat wajah Kyuhyun semerah tomat ketika melihat Siwonie."

"_Papa!_" protes Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Sementara Hankyung tertawa, dan menuntun kedua putranya menuju mobil.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar akan menggunakan itu?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat Heechul yang berdiri membelakanginya. Di kediaman keluarga Tan itu, ia menggunakan sebuah gaun putih sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah dan anggun. Rambut hitam Heechul yang sebahu membuatnya sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita. Heechul menoleh dan memperlihatkan _smirk_nya.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku, sebaiknya kau pergi kuda." ujarnya, kemudian mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Siwon tertawa, "Aku masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak mengejekmu, _hyung_."

"Kapan Kyunie dan _hyung_nya datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sambil merapikan sedikit bagian depan gaunnya, Heechul berkata, "Hannie sedang menjemput mereka di bandara. Hmm~ Aku tak sabar memperlihatkan gaun ini pada mereka~"

Siwon hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah Heechul yang bergaya ala 'Princess' di depan kaca. Akhirnya Siwon menghampiri 'sahabatnya' itu, memberikan calon pengantin itu sebuah kotak yang cukup besar ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Heechul membukanya. Heechul pun membuka kotak itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isinya. kerudung pengantin yang sangat indah. Heechul menatap Siwon, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu milik _Eomma_ku. _Halmeoni_ bilang, dulu saat menikah, _Eomma_ memakai gaun pengantin yang dulu dipakai olehnya. Hanya kerudung ini yang benar-benar dibuat untuk _Eomma._ Karena aku bukan anak perempuan, jadi barang ini tidak mungkin kupakai."

Pandangan Siwon menerawang, mengingat wajah Ibu yang sangat samar dalam ingatannya. Ia hanya melihat wajah sang Ibu dari foto-foto yang disimpan oleh neneknya. "Heechul _hyung_ adalah orang yang membantuku untuk tersenyum. Diantara segala kemalangan dihidupku, _hyung_lah orang yang pertama kali menemukanku. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk _hyung._ Karena itu, aku ingin memberikan benda ini."

Heechul terperangah mendengarnya, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, diacaknya rambut Siwon. "Kau berhasil membuat calon pengantin terharu. _Gomawo,_ Siwon-_ah._" kata Heechul tulus.

Siwon tersenyum senang, "Kau harus mewariskannya pada anakmu saat menikah nanti _hyung_." ujarnya.

Heechul terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah punya dua anak, mereka semua _namja_. Kibum benar-benar _namja_ sejati seperti Hannie. Kalau Kyunie..." Mendadak Heechul menghentikan perkataannya dan menyadari sesuatu. "Yak! Jangan bilang kau..."

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau harus mewariskannya pada Kyuhyun saat kami menikah nanti~" ujarnya sebelum kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul mendesis, "YAK! Tidak akan kuserahkan putraku yang manis pada Kuda seperti kau!" teriaknya kesal.

Namun sepeninggalan Siwon, ekspresi Heechul berubah. Ia terkekeh pelan, diperhatikannya kerudung itu sendu. _Gomawo Siwon-ah,_ batinnya. Teringat ia akan perkataan Siwon yang secara terang-terangan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum, "Hmm~ Kalian memang cocok, sih..."

Sementara Siwon berjalan keluar, ternyata mobil Jib merah milik Hankyung sudah tiba di depan rumah.

"Kita sampai~" kata Kyuhyun bersemangat. Ia segera turun dari mobil Jib ayahnya itu. "_Palli, hyung_~" Ditariknya tangan sang kakak agar segera turun dari mobil. Kibum hanya menghela napas dan menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

Siwon yang mendengar suara khas Kyuhyun, wajahnya langsung cerah. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu rumah. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun. "KYUNIE!" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berdiri di depan pintu. Ia juga tersenyum senang. "Wonnie _hyung_~~~"

Pemuda manis itu baru akan berlari kearah Siwon, ketika menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang tangan kakaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya menatapnya.

"_**Papa juga bertaruh denganmu Bummie. Kau akan melihat wajah Kyuhyun semerah tomat ketika melihat Siwonie."**_

Blush!

Pipinya sontak memerah ketika mengingat perkataan sang ayah. Tapi buru-buru ia menutupinya. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, Kibum memperlihatkan sedikit _smirk_ diwajahnya. Dilepasnya tangan Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Masuklah duluan, Kyunie. _Hyung_ akan membawa tas kita_._"

Kibum segera berbalik dan menghampiri sang Ayah yang tampak senyum-senyum memperhatikan putra sulungnya itu sambil memberikan tas milik Kibum.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kibum singkat.

Hankyung menggeleng. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, ia menatap sendu putra sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

Cho Kibum adalah anak yang terlalu tenang hingga kelihatan dingin. Dan sifat itu memang ia miliki sejak dulu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu ceria dan memang agak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya, selama ini ia tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana adiknya bergaul, ia hanya tahu kalau adiknya memiliki beberapa teman. Lagipula sejak tamat sekolah dasar, mereka sudah tidak pernah satu sekolah. Jadi Kibum hanya bertemu dengan adiknya dirumah, memastikan adiknya makan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sebelum Ibu mereka pulang. Tapi, meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi adiknya. Ia menyanyanginya, hanya saja sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

Seperti saat ini, dari balkon ruang tengah. Diperhatikannya sang adik tampak sibuk belajar menggunakan kamera bersama Siwon di halaman depan. Ya, begitu mengetahui bahwa perkataan ayahnya memang benar, Kibum langsung memahami bahwa adiknya sudah merasakan cinta pertama. Perasaan was-was sedikit merasukinya, ia harus mengawasi tingkah pemuda yang disukai adiknya itu. Ya, bagi Kibum, adiknya masih kecil dan perlu dilindungi.

"Apa kau suka dengan suasana rumah ini, Bummie?"

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Heechul berjalan kearahnya. Pria cantik itu duduk disamping Kibum dan tersenyum, "Aku boleh memanggilmu, bukan?" tanyanya.

Sejenak Kibum terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Terserah kau saja."

Heechul terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kibum, "Kau benar-benar mirip Taeyeon." ujarnya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Kibum bertanya, "Kau pernah bertemu _Eomma_ku?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku dan Hannie bertemu dengan _Eomma_mu saat meminta agar kau dan Kyuhyun bisa liburan musim panas disini. Kami lumayan akrab, Taeyeon orang yang baik."

Kibum tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Heechul memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu dan berusaha memaklumi.

"Aku dapat memaklumi sikapmu padaku. Tentu sulit menerimaku menjadi bagian dalam keluargamu. Dan aku memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu." ujarnya.

"...Aku tak berpikir begitu." jawab Kibum. Ia tak menoleh, "Mendengar cerita dari Kyunie tentangmu, aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Tatapan Kibum menerawang, teringat masa kecilnya. Ketika orang tuanya masih bersama hingga mereka bercerai. Sosok Ayah yang kemudian menghilang dan samar dalam ingatan, tak membuat mereka tumbuh tidak seperti kebanyakan anak. Mereka hidup normal, bahkan terlalu normal. Hingga Kibum sempat lupa, kenyataan...bahwa ia masih punya ayah.

"Kehadiranmu dan keberadaan kami disini membuktikan bahwa...sesungguhnya kami masih memiliki _Papa._" gumamnya.

Heechul sejenak terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Kibum melanjutkan, "Aku mengerti, dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kami. Hanya saja...kami yang sempat melupakan sosoknya. Kami terbiasa tanpanya. Aku harap kau dapat memahami bahwa Kyuhyun dan aku agak berbeda sekarang. Karena dia lebih dulu bersama kalian, dia tentu sudah mengingat kembali siapa ayahnya..."

_Tapi aku belum bisa mengingatnya dengan benar,_ batinnya.

"Kau pasti akan segera mengingatnya..." ujar Heechul pelan. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bahu pemuda itu dan menepuknya. "Kupikir, ada satu kalimat yang mampu kuucapkan saat ini untukmu. Kau akan mengingatnya...karena kau adalah putranya."

"Kau suka salad buah? Aku akan membuatnya untuk kita semua." kata Heechul sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Sementara itu, Heechul tidak menuju dapur. Melainkan menuju tangga, menatap pria yang duduk termangu dianak tangga. mendengar semua pembicaraan Kibum dan Heechul tadi. Ia hendak menghampiri keduanya tadi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan diam mendengarkan.

Heechul menghampiri calon suaminya itu dan berjongkok didepannya. Disentuhnya tangan Hankyung dan tersenyum sendu. "Beri dia waktu, Hannie..."

Hankyung menatap pria cantik itu dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "_Ne,_ dia pasti akan mengingatku..."

"...Karena aku adalah _Papa_nya."

_**Terlihat baik-baik saja, bukan berarti semuanya baik-baik saja.**_

_**Luka lama yang masih tersisa...**_

_**Meminta untuk disembuhkan...**_

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Namamu Siwon?"

Siwon mengerjap matanya beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu—Kibum berbicara padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hankyung dan Heechul sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kyuhyun sedang mandi setelah bermain seharian dengan Siwon. Dan sebenarnya Siwon sedang membersihkan kameranya di ruang tengah ketika Kibum menghampirinya.

"_Ne, _namaku Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kibum-_ssi_." ujar Siwon dengan senyum. Ia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat Kibum terkesan padanya. _Well,_ dia sedang berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun. Tentu ia juga harus menarik hati 'calon kakak iparnya' juga.

Kibum berdehem pelan, "Kau menyukai adikku, bukan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan mendadak itu sontak membuat Siwon salah tingkah. Ia akhirnya tersenyum kikuk. "_N-ne._"

"Hubungan jarak jauh jarang ada yang berhasil. Meski _Jeju_ bisa ditempuh dengan kapal ataupun pesawat, tentu kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu setiap saat. Lagipula, kalian masih muda. Dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang ingin dimanja." ujar Kibum dengan dewasa, membuat Siwon merasa semakin gugup.

"K-kami belum s-sampai ketahap itu." jawab Siwon pelan.

Kibum melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia kemudian duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon. "Aku mengatakan ini untuk memperingatkanmu. Adikku berada dibawah tanggung jawabku. Jika kau mempermainkan perasaannya, maka kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku." Kali ini Kibum memperlihatkan tatapan tegas, benar-benar mengintimidasi.

Mendengar bahwa Kibum meragukan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon kesal. Apa sama sekali tidak terlihat? Baru kali ini ia menyukai seseorang, dan tentu ia tidak main-main. Meski masih muda, rasa suka tidak bisa dipermainkan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mempermainkannya. Jika masalah jarak _Jeju _dan _Seoul,_ bagiku tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengunjunginya tiap saat. Bahkan aku juga bisa pindah ke Seoul. Kau tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun." kali ini Siwon menjawab dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan tanpa ragu.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Kibum bersuara, "Pastikan kau menepati perkataanmu."

"Panggil aku Kibum saja." Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu sedikit mempercayainya.

Saat Kibum menaiki tangga, Kyuhyun baru hendak menuruni tangga setelah selesai mandi. Ia tampak segar dan telah berganti pakaian dengan kaus biru dan celana _training_. "_Hyung,_ aku sudah mengisi baknya lagi dengan air hangat." kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk paham dan berjalan naik, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu langsung menghampiri Siwon dan mulai kembali bercengkrama dengan pemuda itu.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak gerah? Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan meminjam baju _Papa_ untukmu." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan mengacak pelan rambut pemuda itu. "_Ne, hyung_ akan mandi setelah menyelesaikan ini." ujarnya menunjuk kameranya.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, ternyata Hankyung dan Heechul menguping pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Kibum tadi. Heechul terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata Kibum benar-benar _hyung_ yang baik. Atau dia lebih cocok jadi _Oppa_?"

Hankyung tersenyum, "Tampaknya Bummie mencuri _start_ lebih dulu dariku. Dia lebih dulu mengintrogasi Siwon."

"Yang paling harus kita lihat adalah bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika mengetahui hal ini. Aaah~ Masa remaja yang indah~" ujar Heechul senang.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ Kyunie mau diajak kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Pandangannya gelap, tertutup oleh kain yang Siwon pasang dimatanya. Ia hanya bisa berpegangan erat pada pinggang Siwon karena saat ini ia sedang berada di atas sepeda. Siwon mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum semangat.

Siwon menoleh sedikit kearah Kyuhyun, "Kyunie tidak perlu khawatir. _Hyung_ akan membawa Kyunie ke tempat yang indah."

Pagi itu, Siwon sangat bersemangat. Semalam ia sedikit bertanya pada Hankyung apa yang Kyuhyun sukai selain piringan hitam. Dan ia sudah bangun sejak pagi buta untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pergi 'berkencan'. Berusaha untuk terlihat romantis, ia juga menyiapkan bekal dengan sedikit bantuan dari _chef_ hotel. Siwon dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu kejutan yang akan Siwon berikan untuknya. Dipeluk dan disandarkannya kepala di punggung Siwon. _Hangat,_ batinnya. Keduanya menikmati waktu indah itu. Dan tak terasa, sampailah mereka disebuah tempat yang ingin Siwon tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyu." kata Siwon. Diberhentikannya sepeda, dan dengan hati-hati membantu Kyuhyun turun. Senyum lebar tak berhenti terpatri diwajahnya.

"Apa penutup matanya sudah boleh dilepas?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun. "_Ne,_ akan _hyung _lepaskan."

Perlahan Siwon membuka ikatan penutup mata itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan begitu pandangannya sudah jelas, matanya terbuka lebar. Terpukau oleh pemandangan dihadapannya. Hamparan padang rumput penuh pemandangan indah. Domba-domba yang menyerupai permen kapas berhamparan disana.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang tersenyum padanya. Melihat betapa terpukaunya Kyuhyun saat ini, membuat Siwon meyakini pemuda manis itu sangat menyukainya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"_Ne..._" Tampaknya Kyuhyun belum benar-benar sadar dari keterkejutannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Ditariknya tangan Siwon, "_Hyung, _ayo kita kesana sekarang~"

Siwon pun hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik Kyuhyun menuju kearah domba-domba itu.

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"Hah...lelahnya~" kata Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Sebenarnya udara musim gugur cukup dingin, bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun memakai mantel dan sarung tangan. Tapi ia terlalu senang karena Siwon mengajaknya ke peternakan domba.

Sejak kecil, domba adalah binatang kesukaannya. Dulu kedua orang tuanya juga pernah mengajak ia dan kakaknya ke peternakan domba di _Jeonju, _kampung halaman Ibunya. Bahkan dulu ia pernah menangis meminta agar dibiarkan memelihara domba dirumah mereka. Dan tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan.

Lagipula sekarang Kyuhyun sudah besar, dia tak memaksa ingin punya domba. Dengan bermain bersama mereka seharian ini sudah membuatnya senang.

Siwon membuka tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung duduk, perutnya sudah lapar meminta untuk diisi. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan segera membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Wah, _daebak. Hyung_ yang memasaknya?" ujar Kyuhyun takjub.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Makanlah." ucapnya. Diberikannya sumpit pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan lahap memakan bekal itu. Sementara Siwon hanya sibuk memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang. Tersadar bahwa ia membawa kamera, segera dipotretnya Kyuhyun dengan pipi penuh makanan.

Klik!

"_Hyung,_ jangan memotret terus. Apa _hyung _tidak lapar?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanannya.

"Melihat Kyunie makan sudah membuat _hyung_ kenyang." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, gombal." ejek Kyuhyun, tapi pipinya memerah menahan malu. Diambilnya sepotong sosis dari kotak bekal menyodorkannya di depan wajah Siwon. "Buka mulut, hyung. Aaaa~"

Siwon menurut dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena perlakuan manis Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, sejujurnya jantungnya seperti bermain lompat tali di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Apa _hyung _tidak pegal tersenyum terus? Rahang _hyung _bisa lepas nanti." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus menyuapi Siwon. Siwon terkekeh mendengar celotehan pedas Kyuhyun yang terdengar manis baginya.

"Bagaimana mungkin _hyung_ tidak tersenyum terus. Kyuhyun sangat manis dan _hyung_ sangat suka." jawab Siwon tanpa sadar.

Eh? Barusan dia menyatakan perasaannya?

Deg! Siwon tersadar bahwa ia sudah mengucapkannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut. Perlahan dapat ia lihat rona pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah. Siwon jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

_Ayo, Siwon! Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya?_ batin Siwon. Setelah memberanikan dirinya, Siwon berkata, "_Hyung..._sangat menyukai Kyunie. Sejak musim panas lalu."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu mengelitik perutnya. Perasaan senang , malu dan bingung bercampur aduk. Dengan pelan ia berkata, "Kyunie...juga suka..._hyung_."

Bagai dilempar ke langit ke tujuh, Siwon merasa senang bukan main. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya. "Jadi...Kyunie mau pacaran dengan _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Dengan malu-malu Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Siwon. Tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak senang. "AKHIRNYA KYUNIE JADI PACARKU~~~"

Kyunie tertawa karena tingkah Siwon. Ia juga membalas pelukan Siwon. Semakin erat Siwon memeluk pemuda manis itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dikeruk leher putih Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo, _Kyunie..." ucapnya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan di dekatkannya wajah mereka. Ciuman pertama yang manis itu pun terjadi. Dua remaja di mabuk cinta itu sangat bahagia.

Ya, sangat bahagia...

.

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

"_Papa, _berikan _Mama_ ciuman!"

Kyuhyun sangat heboh berteriak senang dari tempat duduknya ketika Hankyung dan Heechul sudah mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Tepuk tangan riuh para tamu juga mengiringi resminya pasangan kekasih itu menjadi suami istri.

"Berikan ciuman terbaik kalian!" teriak Siwon tidak mau kalah, disambut oleh tawa beberapa tamu.

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kibum yang ternyata menatapnya. "_Waeyo _Kibum-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Setelah cukup lama Kibum berkata, "_Eomma, _menikahlah juga jika kau ingin menikah..."

Taeyeon cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan putranya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum singkat. "_Eomma_ belum berencana untuk melakukan itu. Saat ini, _Eomma_ hanya fokus pada kau dan Kyuhyun saja." pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Hankyung dan Heechul yang tersenyum bahagia. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa _Eomma_ cemburu melihat itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tanpa menunggu Kibum menjawab, Taeyeon berkata, "Kami berdua saat ini sudah kembali seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. _Papa_ kalian adalah sahabat _Eomma, _sekarang pun begitu. Melihatnya bahagia, tentu membuat _Eomma_ juga bahagia. Lagipula, Chullie adalah orang yang baik. _Eomma_ tahu bagaimana ia menyayangi kalian berdua."

Kibum mengangguk paham. Pandangannya ikut beralih pada pasangan utama hari itu. Hankyung menyadari bahwa Taeyeon dan Kibum melihat kearah mereka, ia pun tersenyum. Ia kemudian juga menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tersenyum bahagia. Dan tatapannya berakhir pada Heechul, istri tercintanya yang juga menatapnya. Mereka berdua kemudian juga tersenyum.

_**Keluarga adalah segalanya**_

_**Mereka bersedih, jika kau bersedih**_

_**Dan mereka bahagia, jika kau bahagia...**_

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

.

"Wah, Heechul _hyung_ masih menyimpan foto ini."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara Siwon yang tampak antusias. Mereka sudah berada di rumah keluarga Tan. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membereskan foto-foto yang terpajang di penjuru rumah. Sengaja karena rumah itu akan dijadikan lokasi syuting. Jadi untuk sementara foto kedua orang tuanya akan ia simpan dulu.

"_Eomma_ merawat semuanya dengan baik. Rumah ini tampak masih sama seperti dulu, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang berada disampingnya mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian mengambil satu foto yang piguranya paling besar. Foto pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul. Ia tersenyum melihat foto itu. "Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Mereka menelponku dua minggu yang lalu. Tampaknya sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka di Afrika. Huft, mereka bahkan melewati acara pernikahan Shindong _hyung._"

Ya, kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan keliling Afrika. Saat ini mereka mengikuti kegiatan sebagai relawan di Afrika. Mereka berkeliling Afrika untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Awalnya, Kyuhyun sempat protes karena mereka sudah tidak muda lagi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan keduanya. Tapi '_Papa'_ dan '_Mama'n_ya itu adalah orang yang keras kepala dan ia menuruni sifat mereka. Jadi, tak ada pilihan selain membiarkan mereka pergi. Orang tuanya adalah orang yang penuh dengan jiwa kebebasan. Mereka menyerahkan seluruh urusan perkebunan anggur pada Shindong selama mereka pergi.

Siwon juga tersenyum, "Aku juga melihat foto mereka bersama anak-anak Afrika. Heechul _hyung_ mengirimkannya ke _email_ku. Tapi..." ucapannya menggantung, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum sendu, "Aku tidak berani membalasnya." lanjutnya.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang, berganti senyum getir. "_Mama_ tahu kau pasti melihat foto itu. Jika tidak, ia tak mungkin selalu mengirimkannya."

Hening sesaat terjadi. Sungguh, Siwon tak menginginkan ini. Ia hanya menginginkan masa-masa indah lah yang mereka ingat. Tapi Tuhan memang Maha Adil, dia tentu memberikan semuanya sebanding. Jika ada rasa bahagia tentu juga ada rasa sedih.

"Mau mencicipi makanan buatanku?" tanya Siwon akhirnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berusaha tersenyum, "_Hyung _bisa memasak apa?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kau suka _spaghetti_? Aku selalu memasaknya untuk Minho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat_ salad_nya."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Sejak kapan kau bisa memakan sayur?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, "Suho memaksaku untuk memakannya. Dia selalu menjejalku dengan makanan itu dan akhirnya, aku terbiasa dengan rasanya." ujarnya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku jadi bingung mana yang anak, dan mana yang ibu."

"Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Oh ya, jam berapa kau harus menjemput Suho?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Dia bilang akan berangkat sekarang. Mau menemaniku menjemputnya? Sebelum itu, kita ke super market untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Dan tentu saja jawaban Siwon adalah,"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

**WK**

.

.

.

_Incheon-South Korea_

.

**Author POV**

"_Appa, gwenchana._ Harusnya Suho pulang dulu ke rumah dan kesini sendiri."

Suho menghela napas panjang melihat Ayahnya—Choi Seunghyun yang sedang memilihkan beberapa pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Bandara Incheon. Setelah bertemu di Universitas, Seunghyun dan Suho segera menuju bandara. Dan daripada pulang ke rumah untuk mengemasi barang-barang, Seunghyun ingin membelikan pakaian baru untuk putranya.

"_Gwenchana,_ _Appa_ senang melakukan semuanya untukmu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu dan _Appa_ sangat merindukan momen ini." jawab Seunghyun dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra yang sedang mem_pout_ bibirnya.

Seunghyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar mirip _Eomma_mu. Dan kurasa ada yang berhutang pada _Appa_ untuk bercerita..." Ia kemudian menemukan satu kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _baby blue_ dan mencocokkannya pada Suho. "Tentang kekasihnya." lanjut Seunghyun.

Pipi Suho langsung merona malu, "_Eomma_ yang memberitahu _Appa_?"

Seunghyun menggeleng. "Appa tahu dari _dongsaeng_mu. Dia bilang pernah melihatmu berjalan bersama seorang pemuda setelah pulang sekolah. Karena itu _Appa_ langsung menemuimu, tapi ternyata kau mau pergi ke Jeju. Dan karena jadwal _Appa_ hari ini sudah selesai, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengantar putra _Appa_ yang manis ini."

Suho terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian memeluk sang Ayah dengan erat. "Choi Sulli, dasar pengadu." ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Ayah. "Apa _Appa_ merasa marah karena aku sekarang punya kekasih?" tanyanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pelan rambut coklat Suho. "Sedikit. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku khawatir." gumamnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Suho kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"_Molla,_ hanya khawatir. Perasaan orang tua, sulit diungkapkan." gumam Seunghyun.

Sudah hampir enam belas tahun sejak Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun bercerai. Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun sepakat untuk menjadi orang tua yang rukun bagi Suho. Tapi sebenarnya 'hanya' saat berada di depan Suho. Kyuhyun memang selalu dingin pada Seunghyun. Dan bertambah dingin sejak mereka bercerai. Kyuhyun jarang menghubunginya, Seunghyun lah yang sering melakukan itu untuk menanyakan kabar Suho. Dan sejak umur Suho enam tahun, Kyuhyun sengaja membelikan ponsel untuk putranya itu. Itu agar Seunghyun bisa langsung menanyakan keadaan Suho secara langsung. Atau mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak ingin Seunghyun menelponnya. Seunghyun tak akan menyalahkan Kyuhyun akan sikapnya itu. Ia tahu benar kenapa mantan istrinya itu melakukannya.

Dan bagi Seunghyun saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik. Ia juga sudah memiliki keluarga barunya, istrinya—Choi Jiyong dan putrinya yang mulai beranjak remaja, Choi Sulli. Meski sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tetap memiliki tempat yang sulit tergantikan dihatinya.

Sekretaris Seunghyun mengampiri Ayah dan anak itu. "_Sajangnim,_ ini tiket pesawatnya." ia memberikan tiket pesawat pada Seunghyun.

"Baiklah. Kita perlu membayar pakaianmu, setelah itu _Appa_ akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu keberangkatan." ujar Seunghyun. Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

**.**

**.**

**WK**

.

.

_Jeju-South Korea_

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi Suho ketika melihatku nanti?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan padanya. Beberapa saat ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia juga baru terpikirkan akan hal itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja dia akan senang bertemu _samchon_ yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat." jawabnya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka segera menuju bandara menaiki mobil yang Siwon sewa. Sejak tadi mereka hanya bercanda dan membicarakan makanan yang mereka masak nanti, sampai Siwon akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Siwon mengangguk paham, dalam hati ia juga bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Suho nanti. Dia hanya satu kali bertemu dengan Suho, saat anak itu berusia tiga tahun. 'Keponakannya' itu tentu sudah besar sekarang, seperti yang ia lihat di video tadi.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia tak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana reaksi Suho nantinya karena putranya sama sekali tak tahu kerumitan yang terjadi antara ia dan Siwon. Dan tentu dia senang bertemu dengan 'Pamannya'. Tapi sesungguhnya, yang ia ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah perasaannya sendiri. Saat ini ia bingung bagaimana bersikap. _Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah, dia sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga,_ batinnya.

Cinta? Ia juga bingung menggambarkan perasaannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa sesungguhnya perasaannya pada Siwon. Jika itu memang cinta, harusnya perasaan terlarang ini tak boleh lagi ada dalam hatinya.

Setelah sampai di bandara, mereka segera menuju pintu kedatangan. Siwon melihat screen yang menunjukkan jadwal kedatangan pesawat. Seharusnya sekarang Suho sudah sampai.

Dan benar saja, ternyata pesawat sudah sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya pun menunggu di depan pintu, mencari keberadaan Suho diantara orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Orang yang dicari pun akhirnya terlihat. Suho tampak melihat sekitarnya, mencari sang Ibu.

"Suho-_ah!_" panggil Kyuhyun. Suho pun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Ia baru hendak menghampiri Ibunya ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Melihat reaksi Suho, membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir.

Sungguh, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai readers, long time no see~**

**Maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang. Setelah selesai ujian minggu lalu, saya baru bisa ngetik lagi. Gomawo untuk readers yang setia menunggu apdetan FF ini. Sebenarnya, saya awalnya juga bingung bagaimana cara ngelanjutin FF ini. Saya ternyata membuat situasi cerita yang benar-benar rumit. Tapi yang namanya angst yaaaa begitulah. Pertanyaan apa Hanchul masih hidup udah terjawab, kan? Aduuuh masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dari FF ini. Satu persatu akan saya jawab di chapter berikutnya, oke? Sebenarnya chapter ini awalnya hampir 7000. Tapi ada bagian yang saya potong karena masih perbaikan. Karena udah ga' sabar yaaa sya apdet setengahnya dulu, oke?**

**Jangan lupa review ya readers~ Anyeong~**


	4. TO READERS

**Kepada seluruh readers yang sudah setia dan bersabar menunggu, saya mau meminta maaf. Saya mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan If I Can Turn Back A Time dikarenakan adanya "PLAGIARISME" yang dituduhkan kepada saya. Jadi jika masalah plagiarisme ini belum bisa saya selesaikan, maka dipastikan saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

**Dan untuk fanfic saya yang lain tetap akan saya lanjutkan. Mohon readers untuk bersabar sedikit lagi ne. Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya dan maaf atas postingan ini. Annyeong.**

**(rizweielf)**


End file.
